Nuestro amor
by dannyta
Summary: Hermione se fue por un malentendido dejando a Harry destrozado y sin poder explicarse,3 años despues ella regresa y se entera de muchas verdades, pero él ya no quiere saber nada de ella ¡entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: introducción

**Capitulo 1: introducción **

Son más de tres años de no verla. Tres años de soledad, tristeza, desesperanza, sentimientos que nadie le había producido nunca antes. Nadie, hasta que ella decidió irse de su lado para no volver nunca más. Y todo por un malentendido que no quiso aclarar, que no tuvo el valor para enfrentar de frente y en cambio se fue como una cobarde, dejando atrás once años de amistad, confianza, amor…. Y ahora, una simple carta enviada por su mejor amigo le decía que tendría que volver a verla, porque había anunciado que volvería en una semana a Londres, y no de visita, sino que a quedarse para siempre. Y de nuevo sintió rencor, un sentimiento que solo le habían producido Voldemort y Snape (antes de enterarse de toda su historia, claro), y la odio, la odio por irse, por alejarse de su vida, por echar tierra sobre once años de amistad, un año de noviazgo y el amor que sentía por ella.

Volvería a verla, eso era seguro, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Durante casi dos años le rogó que volviera, le suplicó que lo escuchara, pero nunca quiso abrir sus cartas, contestar sus llamadas y la única vez que se apareció en su departamento en Roma le azotó la puerta en la cara sin siquiera dejarlo hablar. No volvería a humillarse por ella, nunca más Hermione Granger sabría que Harry Potter la seguía amando como el primer día.

Arrojó la carta de Ron al papelero al lado de su escritorio y se concentró en el trabajo pendiente. Era un buen método para olvidarse de las cosas y desconectar su mente. Siempre le daba resultado y estaba vez no iba a ser la excepción. Estaba a punto de prender el computador portátil para ver sus correos electrónicos cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron, segundos después Luna apareció en la puerta y cerró con cuidado, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y se sentó frente a él.

- Recibiste la carta de Ron – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Harry hizo una mueca ¿cómo olvidarse del asunto si sus amigos vendría a recordárselo cada cinco minutos? - ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?.

- No haré nada Luna – respondió frunciendo el ceño – Haré como si no existiera, tal como lo ha hecho ella durante estos tres años.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Y dile a los demás que mejor no vengan a tratar de convencerme o a indagar sobre este asunto. No quiero saber nada de Hermione, Luna. Y ahora si no te importa tengo que trabajar.

Luna no dijo nada más, miró por última vez a Harry y salió de la oficina. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, no quería hablarle así y se arrepentía, pero estaba ofuscado y nervioso. Además estaba seguro de que si no le decía nada luego de Luna, vendría Ron, Ginny y hasta Malfoy a echarle el sermón. Y no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones, menos si eran respecto a lo que tenía o no que hacer respecto a la inminente llegada de la mujer que más lo había hecho sufrir.

- Es mejor que no entren – susurró Luna a la salida de la oficina de su amigo, Ron iba a protestar, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- Es un testarudo…

- En parte lo entiendo – comentó Draco cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared con aire indiferente, Ginny a su lado le golpeó con el codo – Oye… eso duele! Y no me mires así, porque sabes que tengo razón. Potter tiene derecho a sentirse así, después de todo fue ella la que se fue sin explicaciones y sin dejar que él se las diera a ella.

- El hurón… perdón, Malfoy tiene razón – dijo Ron suspirando – Hermione se precipitó. No dejó que Harry hablara y se marchó sin importarle nada, en su lugar también me sentiría herido. Pero aún la ama y debería hacer algo para recuperarla.

- Yo creo que la que debe hacer algo es ella – dijo Luna, todos la miraron – Si, miren Hermione se fue porque creyó en todas las idioteces que Chang le dijo, no confió en Harry, y tampoco dejó que le explicara nada de nada. Tenemos que decirle la verdad de cómo fueron las cosas… es Hermione quien debe recuperar a Harry y no al revés.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Tendremos que romper la promesa que le hicimos a nuestro amigo, pero es la única manera de que las cosas se arreglen.

- Potter nos matará si se entera de que hablamos con Hermione y le contamos como fueron las cosas.

- Pero antes… tenemos que hacer que Hermione nos escuche – murmuró Ron con el ceño fruncido. – Eso si será complicado. Aunque… esperen un momento, si no recuerdo mal Harry tiene un pensadero ¿no es cierto? – Los demás asintieron – Podríamos…

Luna no lo dejó terminar la frase porque se lanzó a su cuello soltando un grito de alegría – Oh, Ron, eres brillante! – exclamó.

El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia y le correspondió el abrazo. Ginny rió y Draco bufó por el espectáculo que estaban dando en los pasillos del ministerio.

- Dios sabe que esto es difícil, pero … bien pensado Weasley – dijo el rubio. Ron lo miró y asintió. – Bien, pues manos a la obra… no creo que Harry nos preste su pensadero así como así.

Y con un ¡plin! los 4 amigos se desvanecieron. Había cosas que hacer y planes que trazar.

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de allí una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel miraba por la ventana de su habitación con aire melancólico y ausente.

- En una semana volveré a verte Harry… - murmuró - ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a ti?.

- Pues no deberías – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se volvió y miró de frente a la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- No te oí entrar mamá – dijo.

- Ya me di cuenta… estabas muy concentrada en tus pensamientos para hacerlo. – dijo sin quitar su semblante molesto.

- Deja de mirarme así… me siento como la asesina en el banquillo de los acusados…

Su madre se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado – Herms…. Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te fueras así, dejaste todo en Londres, tus amigos, tu familia y a… Harry.

- El me engaño! – dijo elevando el tono de voz – Me traicionó con Cho Chang justo el día después de pedirme matrimonio ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara?...

- Podrías haber dejado que se explicara. Te buscó por meses hija, en más de una ocasión tuvimos que rogarle que se fuera a su casa a descansar después de pasar horas en la sala de nuestra casa, esperando que llamaras y poder hablar contigo. Eso no lo hace un hombre que no te ama. Y sabes que tú padre y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en la manera en que huiste.

Hermione se volvió hacia la ventana nuevamente sin decir nada. Era inútil tratar de justificarse con su madre. Ella adoraba a Harry y siempre lo defendió y la criticó por irse así sin dejar que hablara con ella. Pero es que nadie se ponía en su lugar!, incluso sus amigos dejaron de hablarle por un buen tiempo. Ahora por suerte los ánimos estaban más calmados y por lo menos se escribían con más frecuencia, pero en cada carta que recibía de ellos no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de criticar lo testaruda y orgullosa que era. Luna y Ginny siempre le insistían que regresara y arreglara las cosas con Harry y Ron no se quedaba atrás. Pero no podía, no después de lo que supo justo después de que él le pidiera matrimonio. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer, ella saliendo del edificio donde vivían juntos, sonriente y dispuesta a contarle a su madre que estaba comprometida con el amor de su vida, pero todo cambió cuando Cho Chang apareció en la puerta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y enrostrándole en la cara que esa noche Harry y ella habían hecho el amor hasta la madrugada. El había dicho que estaría en el ministerio casi toda la noche porque tenía que sacar adelante una misión, pero cuando le había llamado a mitad de la noche para saber como estaba nadie había contestado el teléfono. Y le creyó a Chang, porqué ató cabos y supo que era cierto, que ella y Harry habían pasado la noche juntos. Ese mismo día y luego de llorar por horas tomó la decisión más dolorosa de su vida, dejar todo y a todos e irse de Londres para siempre. Luego llegaron las cartas de Harry, que no abrió porque no quería escuchar perdones y suplicas, después los llamados de Ron, Luna, hasta de Draco. Y después, para empeorar las cosas el mismo Harry apareció en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de rosas blancas y una sonrisa trémula y nerviosa y ella le azotó la puerta en la cara antes de que abriera la boca. Desde ese momento dejó de molestarla, de llamarla y escribirle. Pero ahora, por trabajo tendría que volver a Londres y a su inevitable encuentro con el pasado.

- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas mamá… - dijo con voz queda, su madre suspiró y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario.

Una semana después abordó el vuelo que la llevaría a Londres, a su pasado… a Harry.

Ese mismo día, Harry Potter salía de su casa con un paraguas rumbo a Howgarts, a los recuerdos y la paz que necesitaba encontrar antes del inevitable encuentro.

Pocos minutos después dos hombres, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, se aparecieron en el departamento del mago, dispuestos a encontrar el pensadero de su amigo y así poner en marcha su plan.

Mis notas:

Hola… volví, después de tanto tiempo, espero que les guste mi historia. Pronto el segundo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bienvenida y Decisiones

Capitulo 1: introducción

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas y Decisiones**

Ron miró a su alrededor, la luz del sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar la sala del departamento de su amigo, que estaba considerablemente más ordenado que el suyo, preguntándose donde rayos Harry podría guardar su pensadero.

- Accio pensadero – exclamó Draco a su lado, esperaron unos segundos, pero no pasó nada. El rubio se encogió de hombros – Tenía que intentarlo…

- Tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil entonces – dijo Ron subiéndose las mangas de su camisa.

Draco suspiró y asintió, luego se fue por el pasillo y desapareció en uno de los cuartos que Harry tenía como biblioteca. Ron hizo lo mismo pero se fue directo al dormitorio de su amigo. Sólo esperaba que Harry no volviera antes de tiempo y los descubriera husmeando en su casa como dos ladrones.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba igual a como la recordaba de su última visita. Aunque el semigigante ya no vivía en ella sino que se había decidido por visitar el mundo junto a Fang aún se respiraba su aroma. Lo extrañaba, después de todo fue la primera persona con la que tuvo contacto del mundo mágico cuando tenía sólo once años, le regaló su primera mascota y su primer pastel de cumpleaños. Se sentó en el gran sillón y observó con aire melancólico a su alrededor. De todo el colegio ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos junto con la sala común de Griffindor y la sala de los menesteres.

- Señor Potter – la voz de McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cálida en los labios – Hace mucho que nos visitaba.

- Lo lamento – dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole de vuelta – He estado muy ocupado en el ministerio…

- ¿Me acompaña a tomar un té a mi despacho? – preguntó la ahora directora, Harry asintió.

Echó un último vistazo a la cabaña y luego salió de ella cerrando con fuerza. El aire fresco de la mañana le golpeo la cara y la brisa la sintió como una caricia… una bienvenida a Howgarts, su hogar.

Entraron en el despacho de la directora, aquella oficina que le traía recuerdos. Puso un pie dentro y fue como si se transportara al pasado. Se imaginó a Dumbledore sentado donde lo había ahora Minerva, observándolo con sus profundos ojos azules detrás de los anteojos con forma de media luna y una sonrisa benevolente.

- ¿Y qué lo trae por acá? – preguntó la directora trayéndolo a la realidad.

- La nostalgia supongo – respondió sonriendo – Como usted lo dijo, hace mucho que no venía de visita y empezaba a extrañar estos pasillos.

Mcgonagall lo miró unos segundos y luego apartó los ojos. Hizo un movimiento con su varita e inmediatamente apareció ante el una humeante taza de té y unos bizcochos de canela.

- ¿Ha tenido noticias de Hagrid? – le preguntó luego de dar un sorbo a su taza.

- Hace una semana me mandó una carta – contestó Harry sonriendo – Ahora está en los Alpes suizos, visitando a Gwap. Dice que volverá pronto y que no se preocupe, porque seguirá ocupando su puesto de guardabosques.

Siguieron hablando por algunas horas más de diversos temas. En parte Harry lo agradeció, porque pudo sacar de su mente la inminente llegada de Hermione a Londres y a su vida. Pero después, en la oscuridad de la habitación que Mcgonagall le había facilitado para pasar la noche en el colegio no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Le había hecho daño, roto el corazón y aún así no podía dejar de amarla como la amaba. Era una agonía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que logró fue traer a su mente los miles de momentos que había pasado con ella, su mejor amiga, en las paredes de ese castillo, como la vez que, en los baños de mujeres, la encontró agazapada, como un gatito asustado, llorando y pidiendo a gritos que la salvaran de aquel horrible troll o la vez que con ella, en la sala de los menesteres se pasaban horas ensayando el encantamiento accio para la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Muchos recuerdos, unos más felices que otros, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos aparecía su cara, sus ojos, Hermione Granger en todo su esplendor.

A la mañana siguiente y sin haber dormido más de dos o tres horas se levantó y duchó para salir a dar un paseo por el castillo. Aún era temprano y la mayoría de los estudiantes deberían estar durmiendo. Se fue hacia el gran comedor y murmuró unas palabras a su plato vacío, en unos pocos segundos este se llenó de tostadas y apareció una taza de café y zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se volvió y se encontró con una chica de profundos ojos azules y pelo negro. Asintió y la mujer le sonrió para luego sentarse a su lado. – Debes ser Harry… la directora nos comentó hace unos momentos que estarías de visita por hoy. Soy Anny, la profesora de Defensa.

- Mucho gusto. – le saludó con una sonrisa – Es la primera vez que escucho de una mujer como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Si, pero no creas que fue fácil conseguir el empleo. Tuve que dedicar mucho tiempo a prepararme y demostrarle a Minerva que podía con el puesto – explicó Anny. – Pero adoro este colegio, siempre me sentí como en casa.

- Pues somos dos – dijo Harry – Aunque no te recuerdo… ¿a que casa pertenecías?.

- Ravenclaw – respondió – Pero yo entré cuando tú ya no estabas en el colegio… fue el año en que…

No completó la frase y Harry supo a que se refería. El año en que ellos no asistieron porque buscaban los hourcruxes.

- Oh, señorita Willson estaba buscándola - dijo Minerva llegando donde ellos – Buen día, señor Potter.

- Buenos días….

- ¿Para que me buscaba directora?.

- Necesito hablar con usted sobre uno de sus alumnos - Anny frunció el ceño – El señor Kent ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas…

- Soy la jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw – explicó Anny a Harry, que miraba divertido como Mcgonagall apretaba los labios, tal como cuando él y Ron se metían en problemas – Fue un placer conocerte Harry… espero podamos seguir platicando más tarde.

Harry asintió y vio irse a las dos mujeres, luego miró su plato aún con tostadas y decidió que ya no tenía apetito, así que se levantó y salió del comedor rumbo al lago. Le vendría bien sentarse bajo su árbol favorito y mirar como el calamar gigante dejaba ver sus tentáculos.

El vuelo desde Roma llegó a la hora estipulada. Hermione esperó sus maletas y luego se encaminó hacia la salida. Miró a ambos lados buscando alguna cara conocida, pero no vio a nadie, pero aunque no esperaba que nadie fuera a recogerla no pudo evitar sentirse dolida y desilusionada.

- ¿Necesita un taxi señorita?.

Asintió y le pasó el carrito con las maletas al hombre y lo siguió a la salida del aeropuerto donde una fila de taxis esperaba a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Se subió en uno, luego de verificar que su equipaje estuviera en el maletero y le indicó al chofer su destino. A medida que avanzaba por las calles de Londres un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. Habían pasado tres años desde que se fuera y dejara todo atrás.

- ¿Viene de visita? – le preguntó el chofer mirándola por el retrovisor.

Hermione le sonrió – No lo se…

Draco maldijo y se masajeó la cabeza al tiempo que se incorporaba del piso. El grito de Ron lo había tomado desprevenido y con el susto se había golpeado con mesa.

- ¡Porqué demonios gritas Weasley!

- Lo encontré – respondió Ron entrando a la cocina con un caldero en las manos y con una sonrisa enorme – Estaba escondido en la biblioteca.

- Bien hecho – dijo Draco acercándose y observando el recipiente – Ahora vamos… tenemos que avisar a las chicas.

Ron asintió y luego de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse ambos desaparecieron del departamento de Harry.

Luna había perdido la cuenta de las veces que observó a Ginny pasearse por la sala de su casa como un león enjaulado.

- Deja de moverte, estas mareándome – le dijo, la pelirroja la miró y se sentó junto a su amiga. – Todo va a salir bien Ginny, además Harry está en Howgarts. No va a descubrirlos.

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Hermione cuando sepa la verdad? – preguntó.

Luna suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido – Supongo que se sentirá culpable…

- ¿Harry?... hay luna, no sé si estamos haciendo bien. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que ellos mismos aclaren las cosas.

- Te recuerdo que él quiso hacerlo, pero Hermione no lo escuchó. No creo que ahora quiera hablar con ella. Está dolido Ginny, y con justa razón.

- Espero que esto funcione…

- Vamos… esta no es la Ginny que conozco – se burló Luna - ¿Qué pasó con la pelirroja apasionada y aventurera?... todo saldrá bien.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo las alertaron y se pusieron de pie, justo en ese momento Ron y Draco entraron en la sala, sonrientes.

- Lo consiguieron – dijo Luna besando a Ron en los labios, Ginny hizo lo propio con Draco. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes chicos…

- Esto fue fácil – dijo Draco sentándose junto a su novia en el sofá – y ahora viene la segunda parte de nuestro plan… hacer que Granger vea esos recuerdos.

- Bien, ahora nos toca a nosotras… ¿crees que habrá llegado ya a casa? – preguntó Luna.

Ginny consultó su reloj – Su vuelo llegó hace una hora… debe estar odiándonos por no ir a recibirla al aeropuerto. Bien, vamos. Los veremos esta noche chicos…

- Adiós amor – se despidió Draco con un beso. Ron hizo una mueca.

Hermione se paró enfrente de la que fuera su casa desde su infancia. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, con las maletas a un lado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Bienvenida a casa Herms… - murmuró para sí misma. Buscó las llaves en su bolso y luego de dar con ellas se dirigió a la puerta de madera.

La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba. Las fotografías de su niñez, junto a sus padres, en su primer día de escuela, adornaban las paredes. El aroma a encierro y polvo le llenó los pulmones.

- Habrá que limpiar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se volvió y soltó un grito de pura alegría. Allí frente a ella estaban sus dos mejores amigas sonriéndole y abriendo los brazos para fundirse en un abrazo grupal.

- Te extrañamos mucho – susurró Ginny con la voz emocionada.

Después de ayudarla a desempacar y ordenar un poco la cocina, se prepararon una taza de humeante café y se acomodaron en la sala para charlar.

- Sentimos no ir al aeropuerto… pero teníamos que hacer algo importante – se disculpó Luna.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su taza y negó con la cabeza – En realidad ni siquiera esperaba que se acordaran de que llegara hoy… mucho menos que vinieran a mi casa para darme esta fantástica bienvenida. Yo… no me fui de la mejor manera.

- Aunque nos hayas abandonado como lo hiciste te queremos Herms… eres nuestra amiga – dijo Luna con la sinceridad que la caracteriza. Sus amigas la miraron y sonrieron.

- Pero no hablemos de cosas que nos lastiman a las tres – se apresuró a decir Ginny cambiando de tema. – Tenemos que hacerte una invitación Herms… y no puedes rehusarte. – Hermione las miró interrogante. – Es una cena en casa de mis padres, ya sabes, mamá supo que regresabas y quiere consentirte.

- No puedes decir que no... – le advirtió Luna sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres irán? – preguntó la castaña.

Ginny y Luna se miraron, pensando que lo que de verdad quería saber es si Harry iría. Fue Luna quien contestó. – No irá Harry si eso te preocupa.

Hermione no pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco. – De acuerdo, iré. Me dará mucho gusto ver a tú familia de nuevo Ginny.

- Fantástico – saltó la pelirroja emocionada.

Harry estuvo contemplando el lago por largo tiempo, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Cada vez que visitaba el colegio se pasaba horas allí sentado bajo la sombra de los árboles mirando las tranquilas aguas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa le acariciara el rostro. Desde lejos el sonido de las risas y las conversaciones de los alumnos que estaban en sus horas libres le llegó como un susurro.

Unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron abrir los ojos y volverse. La profesora de defensa que había conocido en la mañana se acercaba a pasos relajados hacia donde estaba. Harry se levantó despacio y la saludó con la mano. Anny le devolvió el gesto.

- No sabía que estarías aquí – le dijo cuando estuvo junto a él – Siempre vengo a esta parte del lago para estar un rato tranquila antes de volver a clases.

- ¿Los alumnos te dan muchos problemas? – le preguntó.

Anny le sonrió – No creo que más de los que dabas tú cuando estudiabas aquí – le dijo. – He escuchado rumores de que eras un niño muy travieso Potter. – Harry soltó una carcajada. Anny se sentó en el césped y él la imitó, estuvieron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar. – ¿Te quedaras a cenar?.

Harry la miró, era bonita, se dijo, y agradable estar con ella. Quizá, pensó, era tiempo de dejar los recuerdos atrás. Que Hermione hubiera vuelto no quería decir que hubiera regresado a su vida. – Claro… - respondió – Me quedaré a cenar.

La profesora le brindó una tímida y cálida sonrisa y Harry notó un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Se quedaría a cenar, y tal vez, mandaría un mensaje a Londres, a sus amigos, para informar que se tomaría una semana de vacaciones y se quedaría en Howgarts.

Notas:

Hola, acá el segundo capítulo de la historia… como ven Harry ha tomado una decisión… ¿Correcta o no? Eso lo sabremos más adelante…

Prometo subir el tercer capítulo cuando antes…

Gracias…

Lo olvidaba… Los personajes no me pertenecen… lamentablemente ¬¬!

Nos vemos pronto… y gracias por sus comentarios…. Me animan a seguir jeje


	3. Capitulo 3: Un infeliz reecuentro

No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no, pero había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea, aunque después se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho

No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no, pero había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea, aunque después se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Era la única manera de enterrar el pasado para siempre, la única. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y se sacudió una inexistente pelusa del suéter color marrón que se había puesto.

- De acuerdo Harry… es hora de irnos – le dijo al reflejo del espejo. Se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de tomar su cazadora de cuero una lechuza pequeña y de aspecto cansado entró por la ventana con una nota atada a la pata. – Espero que sea importante. – Tomó la nota y la leyó, arrugó el ceño y luego el papel, lo tiró a la basura – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… - murmuró saliendo del cuarto, seguramente Anny lo estaría esperando ya en el hall del castillo.

- ¿Crees que vendrá? – preguntó Luna a su novio, ambos estaban sentados en la sala de la Madriguera, Ginny estaba en la cocina ayudando a su madre con la cena y Draco junto a los gemelos en el jardín platicaban de algo que no alcanzaban a oír.

- Le envié una lechuza – dijo Ron suspirando – Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta. Dudo que venga Luna… ya sabes lo orgulloso que puede ser.

Luna le acarició la mejilla con ternura, sabía que de todos el era el más afectado con la separación de sus amigos era él. Había pasado años junto a ellos y de pronto se encontró en el medio de una batalla campal, con sus dos mejores amigos peleados a muerte, con Hermione lejos y Harry sumido en la más absoluta depresión. Fueron tres años en los que Ron tuvo que lidiar con sus llantos, llamadas a media noche para comprobar que su amigo no hubiera cometido una locura, como tirarse del décimo piso del edificio donde vivía. Y por otra parte estaba su preocupación por Hermione, por saber que estaba bien, hacer que entrara en razón, y también su rabia contra ella por no querer escuchar. Pero ahora existía la posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglaran, de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos. Sabía que su novio tenía la esperanza de que volvieran a formar el trío dorado nuevamente y que esta vez fuera para siempre.

Ginny entró en la sala con una bandeja de bebidas en la mano, la dejó en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a ellos – Hermione debe estar por llegar – dijo. - ¿Harry vendrá?.

- Lo dudo… - murmuró Ron, un ruido en la ventana llamó su atención y se levantó para abrirle a la lechuza con la que había enviado la nota a su amigo. – Ninguna respuesta… no vendrá y no me sorprende.

- Es mejor así – dijo Ginny suspirando – No sabemos como reaccionará Herms cuando le mostremos…

No pudo terminar la frase porque unos suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Ron se apresuró a abrirle a Hermione, vestida de jeans y suéter verde y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

- Hola Ron… ha pasado tiempo – dijo.

Luna y Ginny se miraron con aprensión, era la primera vez que el pelirrojo veía en persona a su mejor amiga después de que se fuera a Roma. Ron miró a su amiga y luego para alivio de ella y las demás le dio un abrazo digno de un Weasley. – Te extrañe Herms… ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto! – le dijo como reproche cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

El ambiente volvió a ser relajado, en ese momento Draco entró junto a Bill y los gemelos en la sala. Todos se apresuraron a saludar a la recién llegada con efusivos abrazos y besos.

- Estás muy linda – le dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo. George a su lado asintió fervientemente.

- Ustedes tampoco están mal – les respondió riendo. La señora Weasley entró en la sala y luego de darle el respectivo abrazo que la dejó sin aliento y regañarla por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Fue una cena tranquila y relajada, Luna miraba de vez en cuando a Draco y Ginny y estos a su vez la miraban a ella, como buscando una señal para proceder con el plan.

George le estaba hablando a Hermione sobre la vez en que Fred fue perseguido, varita en mano, por el padre de su ahora prometida Angelina, cuando anunciaron el compromiso, cuatro meses atrás. Ella reía de buena gana.

- ¿En serio?... habría pagado por ver tu cara Fred – dijo entonces, y como si fuera una señal, Draco, Ron, Luna y Ginny se miraron.

- ¿Te gustaría verlo? – preguntó Draco sonriendo, todos lo miraron. – Pues da la casualidad de que podemos mostrártelo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, los demás Weasleys que no sabían nada del plan lo miraron confusos.

- Draco tiene razón – saltó Ginny alegremente – podemos mostrarle ese momento y otros que te has perdido Herms…

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Ron tiene un pensadero – contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros, como quien da el reporte del tiempo. Todos la miraron y a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

- No lo sabía – murmuró Fred asombrado.

- Si… bueno, decidí liberar mi mente de algunos recuerdos… ya saben, la guerra y esas cosas – dijo Ron nervioso, no era bueno mintiendo y tenía que hacer acopio de todos sus talentos para no demostrarlo, sobre todo por la cara de su madre, que lo miraba como si tuviera rayos x.

- Pues si de verdad quieres mostrarme esos recuerdos Ron y no te molesta que invada tu privacidad de esa manera… - comentó Hermione, tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Se había perdido de muchas cosas al estar alejada de sus amigos, de los que consideraba su segunda familia, y la emocionaba enormemente que Ron y los demás quisieran hacerla partícipe de ellos aunque fuera a través de los recuerdos de su mejor amigo.

- Pero antes… - dijo Molly levantándose, todos la miraron – Tienen que probar el postre que preparé.

Después de disfrutar del rico postre de manzana y licor que Molly había preparado los gemelos se despidieron porque habían quedado con sus respectivas novias. Bill también se fue argumentando que Fleur llegaría de un momento a otro de casa de sus padres. Los señores Weasley también se retiraron a descansar dejando a los amigos solos en la sala.

- Entonces Granger… ¿te ánimas a ver en los retorcidos recuerdos de la comadreja? .- preguntó Draco de pronto. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se tragó el sarcasmo para más adelante, ahora lo importante era que Hermione mirara en el pensadero.

Luna se levantó del sofá – Yo creo que es una gran idea. Así podrás ver lo que ha pasado en estos años por ti misma.

- Sin cortes ni comerciales – dijo Ginny, Hermione rió.

- Esta bien – dijo incorporándose – Veamos los oscuros secretos de Ronald… ¿dónde está el famoso pensadero?.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, a sus espaldas Draco y Ginny chocaron las manos y Luna le hizo la "v" de victoria a Ron con la mano y siguieron a su amiga. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver la reacción que tendría cuando viera que el pensadero no era de Ron y que los recuerdos eran de Harry Potter.

Ron rezó en silencio. Si las cosas salían bien Hermione correría hasta Howgarts a pedirle perdón a Harry, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo le gritara que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Harry miró por la ventana como los copos de nieve decoraban el paisaje de Hogsmade, tiñéndolo de blanco. En su cabeza la nota que había recibido de Ron invitándolo a cenar le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos le estaban tendiendo una emboscada para que se encontrara con Hermione en La Madriguera. Frunció el ceño ¿acaso lo creían tan tonto y desesperado que a la menor oportunidad iría corriendo para encontrarse con ella?, si así era les había demostrado que se equivocaban, porque se había jurado nunca más humillarse por ella, por mucho que su corazón latiera con fuera con solo recordarla, con imaginarla sentada en la sala, charlando, sonriendo, ayudando a Molly en la cocina…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se obligó a volver al presente y apartó la vista de la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Anny, que volvía del baño, sentarse frente a él. Era una mujer preciosa, no cabía duda, y tenía algo que le atraía sin saber a ciencia lo que era. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que estando a su lado se olvidada de todo lo demás.

- Estás algo distraído - comentó Anny sorbiendo su taza de té.

- Lo lamento… me quedé pensando en algo – se disculpó - ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?.. oh, sí ya recuerdo, me estabas contando de tu primera experiencia con la magia…

Siguieron conversando por un par de horas más, entre risas y recuerdos de infancia. Anny se mostró muy comprensiva con Harry y su no tan feliz niñez y no hizo comentarios, eso le gusto, era como hablar con…. ¡Basta! Se regañó, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione y dejar de hacer comparaciones, de lo contrario nunca superaría nada.

Después camino al castillo Harry le tomó la mano, Anny dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a hacer el contacto más fuerte y se acercó un poco. Era un buen comienzo, pensó, y con un poco de suerte Annt Willson podría ser la solución a su problema. Sonrió, inconciente de que a kilómetros de allí una castaña se deshacía en llanto en los brazos de sus amigas.

Notas:

Hola, en recompensa por la espera subo dos capítulos al mismo tiempo. Espero les hayan gustado….

Cuídense y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios… nos vemos!

Capítulo 4: Un infeliz reencuentro… (creo que el título lo dice todo no creen? )


	4. Triste encuentro

Capítulo 4: Infeliz reencuentro

Capítulo 4: Triste encuentro

Había arruinado su vida durante tres años, alejado de las personas que amaba y abandonado al hombre que amaba por una mentira que creyó completamente. Se maldijo por ser tan tonta, por haber creído en Cho y no tener confianza en Harry…. Harry, lo había tratado como al peor de los canallas, ni siquiera lo había escuchado y lo insultó como no lo había hecho con nadie. Y él, le había implorado solo una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. Incluso fue a Roma y ella le tiró la puerta en la cara.

- Tranquilizate Herms… - dijo Luna en voz baja.

No podía tranquilizarse, porque las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero pasaban por su mente como una película en cámara lenta.

- Nunca me perdonará – susurró entre espasmos. Luna miró con aprensión a Draco. Ron al otro lado de la habitación estaba lívido,

- Por favor Hermy… trata de calmarte – dijo Ginny con la voz ahogada. – Aún puedes arreglar las cosas con Harry, él aún no te ha olvidado…

Hermione levantó el rostro, rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar y miró a sus amigos con los ojos cargados de dolor y esperanza por las palabras de Ginny.

- Está en Howgarts – dijo Draco cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. – Si te das prisa aún puedes pillarlo despierto.

Ron se acercó entonces a su amiga, tenía el ceño fruncido. Luna se adelantó un paso, pero Ginny la detuvo con la mirada. Su hermano tenía cosas que decirle a Hermione, y era mejor que estuvieran a solas. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a su novio y le tomó la mano con delicadeza, invitándolo a salir de la habitación, Luna los siguió y antes de cerrar la puerta echó un último vistazo a su novio y su amiga, luego cerró con cuidado.

- Yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto… - murmuró Hermione cuando supo que estaban a solas. – Ron… no sabía….

- Claro que no lo sabías, porque nunca quisiste escucharlo… ni a Harry ni a mi, a nadie – le recriminó en voz baja, Hermione supo que se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle. Se sintió mucho peor. – Te rogó por años que lo escucharas, que volvieras a Inglaterra, y que arreglaran las cosas.

Hermione asintió – Pensé…

- Ese es tu problema Herms… no pensaste en nada que no fueras tú misma cuando te marchaste. Dejaste que Cho te metiera pajaritos en la cabeza y en vez de creer en el hombre que decías amar o en tus amigos, en los que creí que confiabas, te largaste a otro país. – Ella no dijo nada, sabía que Ron necesitaba desahogarse y no lo impediría. – Fui yo quien estuvo con él cuando te fuiste, quien tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse el frío piso del aeropuerto cuando te rogó que te quedaras y no quisiste hacerlo. Yo tuve que preocuparme de que no hiciera tonterías como saltar de un edificio o simplemente ir a media noche a buscarlo a algún bar porque se emborrachaba y no era capaz de regresar a casa. ¿Sabes cuanto sufrió Harry? Y no porque te marcharas, sino porque no confiaste en él… no le creíste, no escuchaste…

Se pasó las manos por su rojo cabello con desesperación y caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación. Luego se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Hermione se acercó a él con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron un buen rato así, en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones.

- Lo siento – dijo al fin, Hermione lo miró de reojo – Pero tenia que descargarme… llevo tres años guardando todo esto y ahora que ya sabes la verdad tenía que decir lo que tenía en el corazón.

- Ron… no tengo perdón ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz quebrada.

- Eso depende de él Herms… yo no lo sé…

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, Ron la imitó. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – le preguntó con un amago de sonrisa. Él asintió – Me gustaría que fueras conmigo…

- Te acompañaré, pero solo hasta los jardines del castillo… el resto, y lo sabes, debes hacerlo sola.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero antes de salir Ron le tomó la mano y sin que se lo esperara la acunó en sus brazos. – Te quiero Hermione… eres mi mejor amiga y como mi hermana, lamento haberte hablado así.

- Me lo merecía Ron – murmuró devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza – y me merezco mucho más por ser tan tonta…

- Harry lo entenderá – dijo, pero su voz no ocultó su preocupación.

Al pie de las escaleras Luna y Ginny los esperaban. Cuando los vieron bajar se apresuraron a su encuentro, pero Ron les sonrió, lo cual hizo que suspiraran aliviadas.

- Draco está encantando un traslador en el jardín – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Irás con ella? – le preguntó Luna a su novio, este sonrió y ella se volvió hacia su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa entre esperanzada y preocupada al mismo tiempo – Suerte….

- Creo que necesitaré más que eso – susurró Hermione, en ese momento Draco entró en la sala con un viejo calcetín en las manos.

- Está listo – anunció entregándole la prenda a Ron.

- Hora de irnos – dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione se acercó a él.

Lo último que vio antes de sentir como un gancho le tiraba del estómago y la elevaba del suelo fueron los rostros de sus amigos.

- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco, este le acarició la espalda.

- Yo espero que Harry no sea duro con ella… ha tenido demasiado por una noche – murmuró Luna sentándose en el sofá.

Harry llegó al castillo junto a Anny, ambos tomados de la mano y charlando animadamente. Entraron en el gran comedor y se detuvieron para quitarse los copos de nieve del cabello.

- Tengo que darte las gracias – dijo Anny sonriéndole – Ha sido una gran noche…

- El que tiene que agradecer soy yo… cuando vine al colegio no pensé que encontraría tan buena compañía…

Anny entrecerró los ojos – Le diré a la directora entonces que la encuentras aburrida – le dijo.

Harry soltó una carcajada. – No me refería a eso… quiero decir que….

- Sé lo que quieres decir Harry – le interrumpió poniendo una mano en su boca, Harry se estremeció ante el contacto.

- Es muy agradable estar contigo – confesó. Anny se sonrojó y bajó la vista, Harry le tomó la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. – Me siento cómodo y haces que sienta algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo – murmuró.

- Si vas a ser así de directo… yo también lo seré – dijo Anny acercándose un poco hacia él. Instintivamente Harry hizo lo mismo, quedando los dos a centímetros de distancia. – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que salimos del pueblo.

- Y eso es… - le animó.

- ¿Vas a besarme en algún momento?.

Harry no contestó, se limitó a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acariciar sus mejillas, Anny cerró los ojos y Harry sonrió, luego lentamente se acercó a ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, pero no fue suficiente, un segundo después volvió a tomarlos con más fuerza y el beso se volvió más hambriento.

Pero antes de que pudiera profundizarlo aún más un ruido los sacó de su letargo y se separaron asustados, fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en el hall del castillo. Ron estaba allí y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, desvió la vista de su amigo por vergüenza de que lo hubiera encontrado en esa situación y fue cuando la vio.

Parada junto a su mejor amigo, envuelta en un abrigo negro y con los copos de nieve bailando en su cabello castaño estaba Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos y con una expresión miserable en el rostro. Y Por una fracción de segundos tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir, abrazarla y susurrarle las palabras de amor que siempre la hacían sonreír, pero esa sensación se evaporó como un suspiro y la sustituyó una gélida mirada.

Anny seguía a su lado, Harry la abrazó – Ron, que sorpresa… - dijo.

- Si… bueno… - balbuceó Ron y su miraba bailó hasta Anny.

- Te presento a Anny Wilson – le dijo acercándose aun con la profesora abrazada por la cintura. – Anny el es Ron, mi mejor amigo… y ella es.

- Hermione Granger – dijo Anny, rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás. – Castaña, ojos color miel, aunque el pelo está menos enmarañado de cómo lo recuerdo…

- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Ron totalmente perdido. – No te recuerdo de cuando estudiábamos aquí…

- Entró en el año en que nosotros no estuvimos – respondió Harry de forma elocuente.

- La reconocí por las fotografías que tiene Hagrid en su cabaña. – aclaró Anny.

Hermione volvió a bajar la vista, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y estaba luchando por reprimirlas. Ron le tomó la mano con fuerza. Harry concentró toda su atención en Anny sin siquiera saludarla, se sintió miserable y destruida. Pero se lo tenía merecido.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí Ron? – preguntó Harry, haciéndo hincapié de a quien iba dirigida la pregunta.

Ron se puso colorado y arrugó el ceño, Harry estaba seguro de que se estaba conteniendo para no darle un golpe en la nariz.

- Necesito hablar contigo – masculló apretando los dientes, luego se volvió hacia las mujeres.- Enseguida volvemos.

Se fueron fuera del castillo y al cerrar la puerta Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Tenías que ser tan insolente con Hermione ahí dentro?... ¡Ni siquiera la saludaste! Y además te encuentro con esa chica besándote…

- No fui insolente con nadie – se defendió cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. – Simplemente le di algo de su propia medicina… que sepa lo que se siente que te ignoren… ella lo supo por tres minutos, y yo por tres años… y lo de Anny, bueno me gusta..

- Te gusta – repitió Ron.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. – Escucha Ron, creo que merezco ser feliz y Anny me gusta de verdad, tomé la decisión de darme una oportunidad con ella esta noche… y voy a tratar de rehacer mi vida.

- Escucha Harry, te entiendo, en serio… pero por favor, quiero que le des una oportunidad a Hermione, habla con ella por lo menos, escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

- Olvídalo – gritó. ¿Porqué tenía que escucharla él cuando ella no había querido oírlo a él?. – No quiero saber nada de Hermione Granger… que se largue ahora Ron, fui cortés con ella allí dentro, pero no prometo que seguiré siendo un cabellero.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Ron lo detuvo de la manga de su cazadora. – Vio en tu pensadero…

Harry se volvió y lo miró confuso, su amigo tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y las orejas tan rojas como el cabello. - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó.

Ron suspiró. – Hermione vio en tu pensadero Harry… ella sabe la verdad ahora y vino esta noche a pedirte perdón.

La confesión de su amigo lo pilló tan de sorpresa que no pudo más que mirarlo con la boca abierta por un largo rato. ¿Qué había mirado sus recuerdos? ¿Venía a pedirle perdón?.

- ¿Cómo…

- Draco y yo entramos a tu casa y lo tomamos… - lo miró con aprensión, como esperando un arranque de ira, pero Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo, al menos por el momento. – Queríamos mostrarle lo que pasó esa vez, porque como sabrás, no escucha razones, así que tomamos una medida desesperada y suicida. Esta noche ella vio tus recuerdos, vio lo que realmente pasó, lloró por horas y luego decidió que tenía que verte y pedirte perdón.

- ¿Y aceptó ver en el pensadero así… sin más?.

- Le dijimos que era mío… Estabamos en casa cenando y ella comentó que se había perdido de tantas cosas cuando estuvo fuera, y ahí nos dio la carnada perfecta, le ofrecimos ver con sus propios ojos las cosas que no vio, y aceptó. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, estaba viendo a Cho decirte en la cara que había engañado a Hermione diciéndole que habían dormido juntos aquella noche. La vio reírse en tu cara… entonces…

- Sabe la verdad – murmuró Harry, miró a su amigo un momento y luego sin decir nada más le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo. Ron lo siguió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

- Primero voy a cambiar los hechizos de mi casa, en segundo voy a golpear a Draco porque estoy seguro de que fue su idea.

Ron lo detuvo otra vez – Me refiero a Hermione… ¿vas a hablar con ella?.

- No – fue su única y cortante respuesta. Se soltó del agarre de su amigo y abrió las puertas. Anny estaba aún alli, esperando. De Hermione no había rastro.– Lamento la demora…

- No hay cuidado, solo esperaba que volvieras para despedirme de tu amigo Ron y desearte buenas noches.. oh, y para hacerte una pregunta.

- Cual…

- ¿Te veré mañana?.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. - Te lo prometo.

- Buenas noches – le murmuró. Luego se volvió hacia Ron – Fue un placer conocerte Ron y por favor dile a Hermione que también fue agradable hablar con ella.

Ron asintió y trató de sonreír - ¿Dónde está?.

- Dijo algo sobre recordar el pasado y se fue hacia las escaleras de la torre de astronomía… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un ultimo beso a Harry desapareció por las escaleras.

- Iré a buscarla – dijo Ron entonces – Y luego nos iremos… ¿te veré el lunes en la oficina?.

- Ahí estaré – respondió Harry con aire ausente, aún le daba vueltas la confesión de Ron, las palabras de Anny, su propia promesa y el rostro triste y angustiado de Hermione.

- Nos vemos entonces… y Harry, perdón, en serio…. Pensamos que sería algo bueno, pero…

- Por favor Ron, por hoy no quiero saber nada más, hablaremos el lunes.

El pelirrojo asintió y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano para luego irse hacia las escaleras que daban a la torre de astronomía en busca de su amiga.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia el otro lado, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se arrepintió, se dio la vuelta. Iría a las cocinas, tomar una taza de leche y platicar con Lobby un rato sería mejor que tumbarse en la cama y pensar.

Entró en las cocinas y buscó con la mirada a Dobby y lo encontró justo en un rincón apartado cerca de la chimenea, pero no estaba solo, una chica de pelo castaño estaba con él. Le dio un vuelvo el estomago, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse, por el contrario, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque el elfo lo vio justo en ese momento y corrió hacia él.

- Harry Potter – chilló, lo que hizo que se detuviera en el acto. – Señor… ¿Necesita algo?.

- No Dobby, gracias…

- La amiga de Harry Potter está aquí – dijo el elfo parándose frente a él, tenía una enorme sonrisa – Pero ha estado triste… - le murmuró sólo para que él la oyera.

- La amiga de Harry no debería estar aquí Dobby – dijo Harry en voz alta. Dobby lo miró confundido.

- Dobby, no te preocupes – dijo entonces ella levantándose de la butaca – Gracias por el té… pero ya me tengo que ir.

- Pero… - Dobby estaba realmente sorprendido, Hermione lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa triste.

- En serio Dobby, gracias por todo, pero Ron debe estar esperándome para irnos… - pasó por el lado de ellos sin mirar a nadie y se encaminó a la salida.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina (sin contar a los demás elfos que seguían haciendo sus quehaceres) Dobby miró a Harry una vez más con las preguntas y la confusión bailando en sus grandes y redondos ojos.

- Me iré a la cama… - murmuró Harry.

- La señorita Granger estaba llorando – comentó Dobby entonces, Harry volvió a detenerse. – Se veía muy triste… ¿pasó algo malo Harry Potter?. Ella es buena y no me gusta verla triste.

- No ha pasado nada que no se merezca – contestó con los dientes apretados. Salió de la cocina y se encaminó a su dormitorio a grandes zancadas

Se suponía que ella era la que debía sentirse culpable. Él solo le estaba devolviendo la indeferencia con la que ella le había castigado por mucho tiempo. No era justo que ahora ella fuera la víctima y él el villano que hace sufrir a la pobre damisela en peligro. No era así y no iban a dejar que se sintiera como un canalla. Que supiera la verdad estaba bien, ahora podía vivir con la culpa y saber que nunca la perdonaría por lo que le hizo pasar. Aquella noche había tomado la decisión de comenzar otra vez, y no iba a dejar que su repentina aparición y sus intentos de disculparse se interpusieran en lo que estaba empeñado en lograr, olvidarse de ella para siempre y dejar de amarla como aún lo hacía. Porque aunque la había tratado con indeferencia, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su imagen. Estaba preciosa, mucho más de cómo la recordaba y su corazón muy a su pesar volvió a latir como un loco cuando la vio.

¡Maldición!, pensó, no había dejado de amarla… pero se juró que lo haría y estaba seguro de que Anny podría ayudarlo. Era lista, hermosa y simpática, sería fácil enamorarse de ella, se dijo. Rezó porque su corazón lo creyera tan fervientemente como lo hacía su mente.

Hermione suspiró con melancolía, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y volviera a ser la niña de once años, solitaria que recorría esos pasillos sin más amigos que sus libros. Hasta que un troll gigante la puso en el camino de los que serían sus dos mejores amigos. Ron estaría buscándola, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato y ordenar sus pensamientos y tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde aquella tarde.

Harry la odiaba y se sentía miserable porque sabía que se lo merecía. Le había rogado cientos de veces que le creyera, que confiara en él y ella siempre le gritaba que no quería saber nada, que lo odiaba y que jamás lo perdonaría. Era irónico que ahora los papeles se invirtieran.

- He estado buscándote – Ron se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Lo siento, pero quería estar un rato a solas – contestó mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa triste. Él se acercó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Es como dar un salto atrás en el tiempo ¿no crees? – comentó mirando hacia el pasillo que se extendía en frente de ellos.

- Es mejor irnos Herms… es tarde y tienes que descansar. Ha sido un día duro para todos. – dijo y la guío de nuevo hacia las escaleras. – Además Luna y los demás estarán preocupados… y desesperados por saber como fueron las cosas.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, más para él que para ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo para salir hacia los jardines.

- Gracias Ron… - murmuró apretando su mano, echó una última mirada hacia el Hall iluminado y luego hacia las escaleras, luego salieron para irse a hacia la Madriguera.

- Entenderá Herms… - dijo su amigo al tiempo que tomaba el viejo calcetín del interior de su bolsillo. – No pierdas la esperanza…

- Aunque me perdone Ron… nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Era imposible, sobre todo después de verlo besarse con aquella mujer. Había llegado tarde a la vida de Harry y esta vez no haría nada para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… Si él era feliz con Anny ella sería feliz por él… Aunque eso equivaliera a tomar su corazón y guardarlo en una caja y tirar la llave al mar. Mientras recorría los estrechos pasillos de su antiguo colegio había tomado la decisión. No descansaría hasta tener su perdón, aunque le llevara el resto de su vida, pero aparte de buscar su perdón no intentaría buscar su amor, porque estaba claro que lo había perdido, no sabría decir si fue cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara por última vez, o esta noche, cuando había besado a la maestra. Como fuera, Harry Potter ya no la amaba y quería hacer su vida al lado de alguien que lo quisiera y confiara en él… y aunque ella cumplía con el primer requisito nunca lo convencería de que también cumplía con el segundo, porque ella misma se había encargado de resfregárselo en la cara cientos de veces.

Mis notas:

Hola…. Perdón por no subir, pero no sabía como terminar este capitulo. Me costó mucho encontrar palabras y también inspiración….

Gracias por la paciencia y por los comentarios tan lindos que me han escrito…. En serio, ustedes hacen que a una se le suba el animo y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo….

Nos vemos en el cap. 5 que espero no se demore….

BESOSSSSSS


	5. De mal en peor

Capítulo 5:

Capítulo 5: De mal en peor

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Ginny, Draco y Luna aún estaban allí esperando para saber como habían ido las cosas, pero Hermione no se sentía con ganas de hablar y lo único que quería era irse a casa y tratar de dormir sin pensar en nada, así que les dio las gracias a sus amigas por todo y se despidió de ellas con un abrazo. Ron la acompañó hasta su automóvil, estacionado a algunos metros.

- Ve con cuidado – advirtió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la vio alejarse. Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Entró en la sala y se sentó junto a su novia. Luna le tomó la mano. Todos lo miraban con ansiedad.

- Harry no quiso ni siquiera hablar con ella…

Les contó toda la historia, desde que llegaron al colegio hasta cuando tomaron el traslador de vuelta.

- ¿Y esa chica?... Anny… ¿quién rayos es? – preguntó Ginny evidentemente enfadada.

- Es maestra – explicó Ron. – Da clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry me dijo que quería tratar de formar algo con ella… olvidarse de Hermione de una buena vez… y lo decide justo cuando ella descubre toda la verdad y quiere que la perdone…

- Me va a oír… no puede tratarla así… ella no…

- Se lo merece – Draco habló por primera vez, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él la ignoró. – A mi tampoco me gusta la forma en que Ron dice que la trató, y claro que hablaré con él cielo… pero no puedes ser parcial en el otro asunto… porque se lo merece. Si Harry quiere rehacer su vida, no podemos juzgarlo por ello. Hermione, nos guste o no, llegó tarde…

Nadie dijo nada, porque todo lo que Draco acababa de decir era cierto, ellos ya habían hecho suficiente. Si Harry daba su brazo a torcer y Hermione lograba su perdón, de ahora en adelante, sería cosa suya. Desde ahora esa ya no era su pelea.

Tres días después Harry volvió al ministerio, rejuvenecido y alegre. Ron y Draco lo siguieron hasta su oficina y cerraron al entrar.

- Vaya… estás de buen humor – comentó Draco sentándose en el cómodo sofá de cuero. - ¿Compartirás con nosotros las buenas nuevas o tendremos que usar el veritaserum?.

- Nada particular… solo que ya no hay días nublados en mi vida, solo brilla el sol – Ron y Draco se miraron, Harry sonrió – Esta bien… fue muy cursi, pero es así como me siento… Anny es maravillosa.

- Oh vaya… se trata de la profesora entonces – dijo Ron.

- Si, se trata de ella… es fantástica, amable, hermosa… inteligente… y me hace olvidar a…

Se formó un silencio tenso, ninguno dijo nada, pero los tres sabían perfectamente que estuvo a punto de nombrar a Hermione.

Ron carraspeó y se levantó. – Bien, tengo que volver al trabajo… nos vemos luego.

Draco y Harry se miraron un momento y el primero se levantó también, pero no se fue hacia la puerta sino que se fue más cerca del escritorio.

- Ron nos contó lo que pasó el otro día en Howgarts – dijo, Harry se puso tenso y frunció el ceño. Al parecer el buen ánimo lo había abandonado de pronto. – Escucha Harry… estamos muy contentos por ti, en serio, hace mucho que no te veíamos sonreír así… y lo digo en serio, y lamento la manera en que entramos a tu casa para… ya sabes que…

- Al grano Draco…

- Fuiste un completo imbecil con Hermione… - Harry iba a protestar pero Draco lo interrumpió alzando la mano. – Escucha, entiendo que ahora estés enfadado, y que en cierta forma quieras vengarte de ella, pero quiero que pienses en esto… no sé que sentías cuando pasó todo esto con ella, pero debió dolerte más que nada en el mundo ¿quieres que ella pase por lo mismo el resto de su vida?...

Y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina dejando a Harry echo un mar de dudas y sobre todo sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Hermione se levantó sin ánimos, como lo venía haciendo desde que regresó a Londres y se fue hasta la cocina para prepararse una taza de café. Al pasar por la sala divisó por el ladillo del ojo la maquina contestadota y la luz roja que avisaba que tenía mensajes, pero no se molestó en ir a oírlos. Seguramente eran sus amigas para saber como estaba o sus padres para regañarla por no haberlos llamado tan seguido como prometió.

Pero no podía, aún no. No mientras siguiera teniendo la garganta apretada y el estomago revuelto a causa de la tristeza, la culpa y los recuerdos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse, no tenía la más mínima intención de ver a nadie, pero al parecer quien fuera que estaba detrás de la puerta no se iría ya que volvieron a tocar, esta vez con más insistencia.

Se levantó de la mesa sin ganas y se fue hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió deseo no haberlo hecho. Allí parado enfrente suyo, tan guapo como siempre, enfundado en un sueter negro y jeans desgastados estaba Harry, mirándola a los ojos con profundidad y un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? – logró decir cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

- Vengo a hablar contigo… ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con voz ronca. Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado. Él pasó por su lado y tuvo que sostenerse del marco para no caerse.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? – preguntó, se sentía tan perturbada que no sabía que más decir. Harry negó lentamente y se cruzó de brazos, incómodo y sin mirarla a la cara.

- Vengo a que de una buena vez aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros Hermione – dijo con voz fría, tanto que a ella se le puso la carne de gallina, se sentó en el sillón más cercano para no delatar su debilidad. – Escucha, Ron me contó que ya sabes la verdad, lo supe cuando fueron a Howgarts el otro día y si diciéndote que te perdono por no creer en mí y huir de mi lado durante tres años hago que te sientas mejor, entonces de acuerdo, te perdono.

Hermione levantó la mirada del piso bruscamente y lo miró sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras hirientes y llenas de veneno, pero no dijo nada. Sabía de sobra que todo esto se lo tenía merecida.

- Ahora ya estamos en paz, te perdono por haberme destrozado la vida hace tres años, por arruinar mi vida y por destrozar mi corazón. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

- ¡Era necesario que fueras tan cruel! – dijo Hermione de pronto deteniéndolo justo cuando acababa de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Se volvió lentamente y tuvo que contenerse para deshacer los pasos que había dado y no abrazarla. – Sé que cometí un error y lo lamento… lo lamento tanto que no he podido dormir desde que llegué y ví ese estúpido pensadero. Estoy arrepentida y me siento muy culpable por haberle creído a esa arpía Harry. Pero sobre todo estoy destruida porque sé que te perdí para siempre.

- PUES ENTONCES ESTAMOS A MANO – le gritó. – ahora sabes lo que yo sentí todo este tiempo.

- Si… lo sé y duele demasiado – murmuró con la voz cortada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – Se siente como si te tomaran el corazón y lo hicieran añicos con un palo.

- Ahora estoy empezando a rehacer mi vida…. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo y abrió la puerta.

Hermione corrió a su lado y le impidió que se fuera tomando su mano. – ¿Podríamos tratar de ser amigos otra vez?. – le preguntó con cuidado.

Harry la contempló por un momento que pareció infinito y luego se soltó con cuidado. – Creo… que eso es imposible. Ahora estamos en paz. Tú sabes la verdad y yo te perdono por no haber creído en mí. Adiós Hermione.

Y sin más salió de la casa dejándola con el alma más destrozada aún.

Después de eso pasaron dos meses en que no se volvieron a ver, hasta ese día. Ginny iba a casarse con Draco ese día y ambos volverían a verse otra vez.

- No creo que pueda soportarlo Luna – dijo. Estaban sentadas en el jardín de La Madriguera, donde, por petición de la novia, se celebraría la ceremonia. Ambas vestían informal ya que aún era de media día y la boda no se realizaría hasta bien entrada la tarde.

- Podrás Herms… ya arreglaron las cosas ¿no?.

- Ese es el problema. Cuando se presentó en mi casa ese día él decidió que me perdonaba y que quedábamos en paz. Pero aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la manera fría en que me dijo que nunca volveríamos ni siquiera a ser amigos…

Ninguna dijo nada más ya que en ese momento Ron se acercaba a ellas a grandes zancadas.

- Mi madre quiere que ordene el ático – les explicó cuando se sentó junto a ellas, ambas sonrieron. – ¡Como si fueran a casarse allí!...

- Es normal que la señora Weasley esté nerviosa y quiera la casa reluciente Ron… Ginny es su única hija y quiere que todo esté perfecto…

Se volvió para mirar su expresión y se dio cuenta que ni él ni Luna le prestaban atención. Ambos tenían la vista fija cerca de la entrada principal. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que un automóvil negro se adentraba en los jardines.

- Llegó Harry… - murmuró Ron entonces poniéndose de pie. Hermione se puso tensa y pálida al mismo tiempo.

- Mejor vas a recibirlo cariño. – Sugirió Luna levantándose también. Hermione los imitó. – Nosotras iremos en un minuto.

Ron observó a su novia y asintió, luego se volvió hacia su amiga, que tenía el semblante sombrío y estaba notoriamente nerviosa ya que se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia, no pudo evitar pensar que una vez Harry le comentó que con ese gesto se veía adorable.

- Nos vemos después. Haré que Harry me ayude con el ático – trató de reía por su broma pero solo le salió un ruido ronco y seco. Se fue hacia la casa agitando la mano como despedida.

Luna tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió – Todo saldrá bien Herms… han pasado dos meses desde que todo pasó. Además tienes que estar feliz. Hoy se casa Ginny y con Draco Malfoy nada menos…

Se encaminaron hacia la casa a paso lento. Para Hermione era como caminar hacia una sala de tortura donde el verdugo aguardaba sentado en el sofá charlando animadamente con Charlie y el señor Weasley. Cuando ambas chicas entraron los tres se pusieron de pie, pero ella no fue capaz de mirar hacia ningún sitio que no fuera el piso reluciente de madera a sus pies.

- Hola Luna – saludó Harry acercándose y abrazándola con fuerza, luego se volvió hacia ella y la miró un momento. – Hola Hermione. – fue todo lo que dijo, de manera fría y cortante, tal como la última vez. La había perdonado, pensó, pero no la quería de vuelta en su vida.

Luna frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir una sarta de improperios cuando la señora Weasley entró en la sala con una bandeja de té y galletas.

- Chicas, Ginny está buscándolas… quiere que le ayuden a arreglarse – les dijo sonriendo. – Está en su habitación.

- Gracias Molly – dijo Luna, tomó a Hermione de la mano y mirando por última vez a Harry de manera feroz se fueron hacia las escaleras.

Harry maldijo en silencio. Se suponía que había pasado tiempo sin verla y eso significaba que no debía sentir nada por ella, pero por el contrario, con solo tenerla en frente su corazón dio un vuelco y fue tanta la rabia consigo mismo por esa impulsivo sentimiento que decidió ignorarla, llevándose de paso una mirada cargada de reproche de Luna y la sensación de sentirse un gusano.

- Deberías por lo menos decirle hola – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se volvió para encontrarse con la cara de Ron y su ceño fruncido. – No te pido que le des un abrazo y charles con ella como antes Harry… ya se siente lo suficientemente miserable para que tú la hagas sentirse peor.

Lo último que quería era una discusión con su amigo así que asintió y sin decir nada salió de la sala hacia el jardín.

Ron suspiró ¿cuánto más podría soportar esa situación de sus amigos?, habían pasado dos meses desde que habían hablado y ni siquiera habían vuelto a verse, y ahora, por cosas del destino y la boda de su hermana se habían encontrado de frente y Harry ni siquiera había dicho un simple hola. Era como estar en medio de una tormenta y no saber como pararla para poder salir de ella. Estaba harto de todo esto. Ya no quería ver llorar a su amiga por las noches, pero algo le decía que aún faltaba mucho para el día en que Hermione volviera a sonreír.

Notas….

Espero que les guste, me costó mucho terminarlo, las palabras no llegaban!

El cap.6 llegará pronto…. Cuidense y gracias, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios….


	6. Rehaciendo vidas

Capítulo 6:

Capítulo 6: Rehaciendo vidas

La ceremonia fue tranquila y llena de sentimiento, Ginny se veía preciosa y encantadora enfundada en su sencillo pero elegante vestido de novia blanco de seda y Draco simplemente encantador y atractivo con su traje negro y el pelo rubio. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que hace tiempo y si no hubiera sido por su orgullo y estupidez podría haber estado en esa situación, luciendo ese vestido y diciendo "si, acepto" para convertirse en la esposa de Harry Potter.

De reojo lo vio sentado junto a Fred y Charlie, sonriendo y mirando como las demás parejas bailaban al son del vals, entre ellos Ron y Luna, que reían de buena gana mientras trataban de no pisarse el uno al otro. Se veía muy guapo con su traje gris oscuro y el pelo tan revuelto como siempre. NO la había mirado una sola vez, ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla o preguntarle como estaba. ¿Así se había sentido él cuando ella lo ignoraba? ¿cómo si tuviera cientos de agujas en el corazón que la pinchaban sin cesar? Era un dolor agudo y constante que no la dejaba en paz y que en cierta forma le aliviaba la culpa que sentía aún. Era cierto que él la había perdonado aquel día cuando se presentó en su casa de repente, pero solo había sido eso, un perdón para estar en paz consigo misma, pero también le había dicho que nunca más serían amigos, y lo había cumplido, porque desde ese día no lo había visto, y ahora actuaba como si no la conociera.

- Estás pálida Herms – dijo Ginny acercándose a ella con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Te sientes bien?.

- Un poco cansada – respondió sonriendo abiertamente. Lo último que quería era arruinar la felicidad de su amiga con sus problemas, tendría que disimular. – He tenido mucho trabajo y no he dormido bien…

&

Harry miró su reloj por quinta vez y no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus dos amigos, que lo miraron como pidiendo una explicación. – Anny debió llegar hace media hora. Estoy un poco preocupado.

- ¿No te quedaras? – preguntó Ron entonces.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo… los padres de Anny están de paso por Londres esta noche y ella quiere que los conozca. – dijo, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante las miradas cargadas de burla de Ron y Draco.

- Wuau… eso quiere decir que la cosa va enserio. – dijo Draco riendo. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que dos mujeres escuchaban su conversación. – Me caso yo y ahora todos quieren hacer lo mismo.

- Puede ser… en estos meses he aprendido a quererla mucho y quien sabe… conocer a sus padres es el primer paso, tal vez el segundo sea el matri….

Un ruido a sus espaldas no lo dejó terminar la frase, los tres se volvieron para ver como Luna tomaba la mano de Hermione entre las suyas para cubrirla con una servilleta, la cual se tiñó de rojo en un santiamén.

- Lo lamento… - murmuró. Luna no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Molly acercándose a ellas.

- Hermione se cortó la mano con un cuchillo. – explicó la rubia. – Estaba cortando un pedazo de pastel cuando…

- Usé mucha fuerza, es todo – dijo ella entonces en un susurro. No miraba a nadie en particular, sino a un punto indeterminado. – Luna… mi mano está bien. Lo siento, no quise causar molestias sra. Weasley… iré adentro a curarme esto.

Nadie dijo nada cuando la vieron irse hacia la casa. Pero todos se volvieron inmediatamente a Harry, aún miraba por donde ella se había ido.

- Siento llegar tarde – dijo Anny entonces materializándose al lado de él. Con un traje gris y despeinada. – Pero McGonagall me pidió que hiciera algunas cosas y…

- No te preocupes cielo… Ya podemos irnos, no quiero que tus padres piensen que los dejamos plantados - interrumpió Harry apresuradamente, Anny lo miró confusa pero eso no le importó. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era largarse de allí. Aunque fuera la boda de sus amigos, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de irse en ese momento, porque de lo contrario no se contendría para correr en busca de Hermione y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. – Lo siento chicos, Draco por favor discúlpame con Ginny…

- No te preocupes – dijo el rubio mirándolo de manera suspicaz. – Pero no te asintió y luego de despedirse de Ron y Arthur, desapareció de la fiesta junto a Anny. Draco suspiró. – Esto no me gusta nada… - comentó a su cuñado cuando estuvieron solos, Ron lo miró y asintió. – Hermione está sufriendo mucho con todo esto y Harry aunque quiera hacerse el valiente y quiera rehacer su vida con Anny también sufre.

- Lo que Hermione debería hacer es tratar de olvidarlo – dijo Ron con los dientes apretados. – Tal como lo está haciendo Harry.

- Está tan deprimida que no sale de su casa para nada que no sea su trabajo. Es como un zombi que come, respira. Si hoy vino es porque era un día importante… y se supone que debería divertirse ¿y qué pasa? Se entera por boca del mismo Harry que está pensando en casarse con Anny…

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó entonces Ginny llegando donde ellos. Draco la recibió con un beso.

- Acaba de irse hace un rato, tenía un compromiso con los padres de Anny. – le explicó su marido. – Pero lo hice prometer que lo veríamos mañana en el almuerzo.

- Esta bien… ¿y a que se debe que tengan esa cara de funeral? ¿ya estás arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo cariño? – preguntó en tono juguetón, Ron soltó una carcajada.

- Claro que no… - replicó Draco con una carcajada, pero inmediatamente se puso serio nuevamente, Ginny lo miró con curiosidad. – ¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó.

- Un poco nerviosa – admitió entonces la pelirroja con un suspiro. – El corte no fue profundo, pero me temo que no fue la herida la que le provocó el dolor sino lo que escuchó hace un rato… me preocupa mucho, está muy deprimida y el idiota de Harry no encuentra nada mejor que soltar que quiere casarse delante de ella. Como si la pobre no tuviera suficiente. Luna está con ella en este momento…

&

Hermione miró sin mirar como Luna le curaba la herida que se había hecho. Su mente estaba en un lugar lejano en ese momento, en el pasado y en el futuro al mismo tiempo, pero de ninguna forma en el presente que estaba viviendo, donde Harry, el hombre que aún amaba y había perdido estaba enamorado de otra mujer e iba a casarse con ella.

Luchó por contener las lágrimas a duras penas mientras que Molly iba y venía trayendo vendas y alcohol para la herida, al parecer profunda, que se había provocado y Luna le decía algo sobre no sentirse afectada y que tenía que seguir con su vida.

Rió interiormente de manera irónica, seguir con su vida… era fácil decirlo, pensó, pero no podía, simplemente las fuerzas no le alcanzaban para ponerse en pie de nuevo, no desde que se enteró por medio de los recuerdos de Harry que todo lo que Cho había dicho eran mentiras, no desde que lo echó de su vida sin más y no desde que su corazón ahora estaba ocupado por otra mujer que no era ella. Una mujer linda, inteligente y que lo quería de igual forma, se recordó con tristeza, una mujer que lo haría tan feliz como ella pensó que lo haría en un pasado que ahora se asomaba a su memoria diciéndole cruelmente que era eso, solo pasado. Y el futuro, se dijo, era aún peor, porque tendría que vivir sabiendo que no era suyo, que nunca lo sería y que pese a todos los intentos él jamás la perdonaría del todo por lo que le hizo. Eso dolía, dolía mucho más que el corte de su mano, dolía tanto que era difícil respirar.

- Ya está – dijo Luna en voz baja admirando el vendaje. – Herms ¿estás bien?. – le preguntó al notar lo pálida que estaba su amiga. Odiaba verla en ese estado y no se le ocurría nada para sacarla de ese estado. – Por favor Herms, no te pongas así… tienes que dejar de martirizarte.

- No puedo – respondió sollozando – Simplemente no puedo Luna… lo amo, maldita sea. Y ahora va a casarse con ella. ¿Te das cuenta? Lo perdí para siempre…

- Ya basta! – gritó entonces la rubia poniéndose de pie de un salto. Hermione la miró sorprendida, había visto pocas veces a Luna perder el control, y al parecer esa era una de esas ocasiones. – Escúchame bien Hermione Granger porque no voy a repetir esto otra vez. Hemos hecho de todo para que salgas adelante, te concentres en rehacer tu vida y nada. Primero fue Harry al que tuvimos que sacar del pozo sin fondo en el que estaba y ahora a ti y lo siento, pero estoy harta de ver a Ron sufrir por culpa de ustedes. Porque aunque no lo crean es él quien ha sufrido más que cualquier otro con todo esto. Los quiere tanto a ambos que siente sus penas, sus tristezas, su dolor, como si fuera suyo. Harry está haciendo su vida de nuevo Herms, tú deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo y no sumirte más en esa odiosa depresión en la que estás, porque nos estás arrastrando a todos. Se supone que deberíamos estar afuera, riendo y celebrando la boda de tus amigos, y en cambio estamos encerradas aquí, yo gritando como una loca y tú sentada y con lágrimas en los ojos. – suspiró y se sentó junto a su amiga, estuvieron calladas por un momento hasta que Luna volvió a hablar. – Lo siento… me excedí un poco.

- Claro que no… me dijiste lo que pensabas y lo que sentías. – dijo en tono suave, pero sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, las palabras de Luna habían sido como un salvavidas, uno que la traía de golpe y porrazo a la realidad, a la luz y a una esperanza de rearmar el caos que era su vida en ese momento. Pensó en Ron, que había sufrido junto con sus dos mejores amigos, ella no lo había visto, antes porque había estado demasiado furiosa y dolida y ahora porque estaba demasiado triste. También era cierto que por su estado de ánimo había opacado en parte la celebración de la boda de dos de sus mejores amigos, los que habían estado con ella, abriéndole los ojos a la verdad y no dejándola sola en el peor de los momentos. Era una egoísta, pensó, una niña malcriada que no había hecho otra cosa que berrinches por la leche derramada. Era hora de abrir los ojos, tal como Luna había dicho, dejar de pensar en el pasado y en el futuro y centrarse en el presente, y dejar de una vez por todas las culpas atrás. Harry se lo había dicho aquella vez en su casa, él estaba empezando a rehacer su vida y ella… ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, él se lo había dicho, era su manera de perdonarla y aunque aún doliera que ya no la amara, tenía que aceptar que el juego de errores, venganzas, culpas y rencores se había quedado atrás. Él Iba a casarse con una buena mujer, que lo amaba y lo haría feliz. Bien, pensó, ella haría lo propio. Luna le había echado un salvavidas e iba a aferrarse a él con uñas y dientes, le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que no veía. Era tiempo de seguir adelante con su vida y dejar las cosas del pasado en eso… simple y oscuro pasado.

&

Cuando salieron al jardín, ambas con los ojos rojos e hinchados nadie les dijo nada, Draco se limitó a mirarlas con curiosidad y Ginny sonrió complacida, al parecer en esos minutos que duró la curación de la mano de Hermione Luna no sólo le había sanado esa herida sino que muchas otras también. Ron también notó un cambio en su amiga, uno maravilloso y que lo llenó de esperanzas, se le veía sonreír, pero esta vez era una autentica, la misma que le vio cuando ganó su primer punto para Griffindor, cuando le anunciaron que sería premio anual…. Era la sonrisa de la misma niña de once años, llena de esperanzas, sueños e ilusiones que él conoció cuando buscaba desesperaba un sapo para Neville.

Se volvió hacia su novia, quien lo miró con ternura y en sus ojos encontró las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tenía. Luna le había hecho abrir los ojos al fin y en ese momento amo mucho más a la loca que tenía por novia.

- Gracias – le susurró cuando ésta se acercó a él. Luna le dio un beso en los labios. – Eres increíble.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. – aseguró mirando a Hermione, esta le devolvió la mirada, cargada de gratitud. – ahora lo único que falta es que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estén juntos de nuevo…

Ron tuvo la certeza de que se había roto el cuello, porque cuando escuchó las palabras de Luna se volvió tan rápido a mirarla que sintió un fuerte dolor.

- Dime que no escuché lo que creo que escuché. – le rogó.

Luna soltó una risita floja, en ese momento Ginny se acercó a ellos. – Escuchaste perfectamente amor… Hermione aún ama a Harry, eso no es un secreto, y Harry aunque quiera hacerse el tonto y gritar que está enamorado de Anny a mi no me engaña. Aún quiere a nuestra Herms. Ellos tienen que estar juntos Ron, no podemos dejar que por culpa de la zorra de Cho y sus mentiras de hace años no puedan estar juntos…

- Pero….

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñada – dijo Ginny entonces. - Y dime Lunita… ¿qué maquiavélico plan tienes en mente?.

Ron miró a su novia y a su hermana sin creer del todo lo que estaba escuchando. Se suponía que ahora dejarían correr las cosas con normalidad!, que ya no intervendrían en la vida de sus amigos!. Pero nooooo, que va, ahora su novia y su hermana estaban conspirando para volver a juntarlos. Rogó porque Draco lo ayudara y las convencieran de llevar la fiesta en paz y dejar de entrometerse en la vida de Harry y Hermione. Al menos, pensó con esperanza, su cuñado era mucho más serio y centrado que el par de locas que tenía delante.

Notas:

Hola otra vez, bien acá un nuevo capitulo, que espero de todo corazón les guste. El cap 7 lo subiré este fin de semana sin falta… estoy inspirada y con sus comentarios y ánimos me hacen querer escribir … ustedes llaman a la inspiración y eso se agradece enormemente.

Cuidense mucho TODOS los que leen mi fic y nos vemos pronto…

Besos


	7. Hombre de ensueño

Capítulo 7:

Capítulo 7: El hombre del bar

Para la completa sorpresa de Ron su ahora cuñado aceptó de buena gana el plan de las chicas de unir a Harry y Hermione nuevamente. Se suponía que sus esperanzas residían en que Draco las hiciera entrar en razón, que con su calma y frialdad de siempre las pusiera en su lugar y les ordenara no hacer absolutamente nada, pero al parecer el matrimonio le había ablandado el corazón porque en cuanta Luna y Ginny le contaron de sus planes puso cara de maldad y les aseguró que las ayudaría en todo lo que necesitaran. Y ahora, él no solo tendría que soportar a su hermana y su novia sino que también los planes "malvados" de Draco, que pese a los años pasados, aún conservaba sus rasgos de buen Slitheryn.

- Cambia esa cara Ronald, no estamos haciendo nada malo. – le dijo Luna sentándose junto a él en el viejo columpio del jardín.

Ron la miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo cubierto de estrellas que los acompañaba. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que el pelirrojo habló, con voz pausada y cargada de sentimientos. – Si las cosas no salen como esperan ¿quién crees que tendrá que reunir los pedazos de mis amigos otra vez? – le preguntó con amargura.

Luna palideció, había estado tan entusiasmada en su plan que no se había puesto a pensar en que tal vez su plan no diera los resultados esperados, que fallara y otra vez entrarían en ese circulo vicioso de depresiones, tristezas y angustias. Porque ahora, luego de escuchar las palabras de Ron, supo que si esta vez las cosas no salían bien Harry y Hermione no lo soportarían. Y por ende, Ron Weasley, el hombre que amaba, tampoco.

- Lo siento – dijo en voz baja. – No pensé en tus sentimientos. Pero entiende Ron, es la única posibilidad de que las cosas sean como tiene que ser.

- Las cosas son como deben ser ahora Luna, en este momento. Acabas de hacer un milagro con Hermione, y Harry está bien con su novia, es feliz, y con un poco de suerte ella también lo será. Pero para eso tienen que dejar que las cosas pasen sin que tengan que interceder. Fui yo quien los vio destrozados a ambos, a quien llamaba Harry cuando Herms lo dejó, fui quien acompañó a Hermione al colegio hace tiempo y luego tuve que consolarla a ella cuando él no quiso ni verla. No quiero pasar por todo esto de nuevo Luna…

La rubia tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Las cosas no serían así de nuevo, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ahora todo sería diferente. – Ron escucha… ellos se aman, tiene que estar juntos. No sé que va a pasar más adelante, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se alejan más y más sabiendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Se aman Ron, desde que tenían once años que lo sé y no voy a dejar que por orgullo se separen para siempre.

- Tienes razón… - murmuró entonces él poniéndose de pie, Luna lo imitó. – Ellos se aman desde que hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo miedo Luna, de que si ellos vuelven a estar juntos pase algo que los aleje de ellos mismos y de nosotros… que los pierda.

- Eso no va a pasar amor… confía en mi – susurró abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Confío en ti Luna… confío en ti ahora y lo haré siempre – dijo y se volvió para capturar los labios de su novia.

Quizás no fuera una mala idea después de todo, pensó mientras se encaminaban hacia la casa nuevamente, si hacían bien las cosas podrían devolverles la felicidad real a sus amigos, que estuvieran juntos y que jamás volvieran a separarse.

&

Hermione se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de una noche de juerga. No se arrepentía de ir, Luna y Ginny la habían convencido de que salieran de fiesta para animar a la pelirroja ya que no había podido partir de luna de miel con Draco por problemas de este en el trabajo, posponiéndola indefinidamente.

- No importa tanto… lo que íbamos a hacer allí lo podemos hacer en el departamento o en cualquier parte – había dicho Ginny desenfadadamente mientras pedían otra ronda de tequilas.

Hace mucho que no se divertía tanto, pensó, además y no sabía como, hasta el lugar también llegaron Fleur, Isabella y Tiffany, las novias de Charlie y George, a quien conoció en la boda de su amiga. Eran unas chicas muy simpáticas y amistosas.

- Lo juro, desde hoy el tequila es un trago de mi lista negra – murmuró mientras se hacía un café cargado. Era lo que necesitaba para despertar ya que dentro de una hora debía reunirse con Luna en un restaurante para almorzar. No entendía muy bien aún el motivo oculto que tenían sus amigas en que saliera tanto, pero lo agradecía de todos modos. De cierta forma, desde que habló con Luna y esta la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, había tomado la decisión de dar un vuelco y olvidarse del pasado de una buena vez.

El teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Hizo una mueca por el ruido ya que se le partía la cabeza, pero se obligó a levantarse y descolgar el endemoniado aparato.

- Diga…

- ¿Hola? ¿Es Hermione Granger? – contestó una voz de hombre, terriblemente profunda.

- Si… ella habla ¿quién es?.

Se hizo un silencio de segundos antes de que volvieran a hablar. – No creo que me recuerdes, soy Edward, nos conocimos anoche en el bar… y bueno, me aproveché un poco y te pedí tú número…

Hermione se quedó fría, recordaba vagamente haber conversado con un chico alto y guapo en la barra mientras perdía, para variar, otro tequila, pero no se acordaba de haberle dado su número de teléfono. Mataría a sus amigas por haberla embriagado hasta la inconciencia.

- Lo siento…. Creo que te he incomodado. – se disculpó el chico al otro lado de la línea.

Parecía sincero en su disculpa, pensó. – No te preocupes, la que lo siente soy yo, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos anoche y no recuerdo muchas cosas.

Edward rió. – No bailaste encima de la mesa si eso te preocupa. Escucha, no me gustaría mucho invitarte a almorzar…

La proposición la dejó sorprendida, pero se alegró, si quería empezar a dejar el pasado atrás quizá la llegada de una nueva persona a su vida era justo lo que necesitaba. – Me encantaría. Dime donde y a que hora.

Quedaron para dentro de dos horas, llamó a Luna para cancelar su almuerzo y le explicó brevemente sobre la inesperada llamada. Su amiga se mostró gustosa y dichosa, ella también recordaba al chico, alto, guapo, simpático y de buen cuerpo, dijo riendo. Cuando cortó con su amiga la invadió una sensación de inesperada angustia, pero se obligó a ocupar su mente en otras cosas más alegres, como que se pondría y como se arreglaría el cabello.

&

Harry miró a Luna saltar mientras hablaba por teléfono y miró a Ron con curiosidad, su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Anoche salieron a un bar – le explicó restándole importancia. – Llegó a las cuatro de la madrugada y ¡mírala!, fresca como una lechuga.

- Hermione canceló nuestro almuerzo – dijo cuando se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Harry experimentó una sacudida en el estómago cuando se mencionó a la castaña.

- Me lo imagino… con tremenda borrachera debe estar muriéndose de la resaca y el dolor de cabeza. – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Luna negó con la cabeza. – Al contrario, me llamó para cancelar porque acaba de invitarla un chico guapísimo que conoció anoche en el bar. Su nombre es Edward y está de ensueño… - Ron frunció el ceño y ella le dio un beso en los labios. – No te preocupes, a mi me gustan los pelirrojos y Edward es rubio.

Ambos se dieron otro beso y vieron como Harry se ponía de pie. – Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo, debo ir por Anny.

Salió de casa de sus amigos tan deprisa como puso. ¿Hermione había conocido a alguien? ¿Un hombre de ensueño?... bien por ella, se dijo, eso era lo que debía hacer, seguir con su vida como lo estaba haciendo él. Demonios, a él no tenía que importarle que ella saliera con otros hombres, no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos como para ir y reprocharle. Él le había dicho que rehiciera su vida y era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Entonces porqué sentía esa opresión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta?.

&

- Lo de "hombre de ensueño" fue para molestar a Harry ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron entonces jugando con el pelo de su novia.

- Claro que si – rió Luna. – Pero es cierto que es guapo. ¿Qué crees que hará Harry ahora?.

- No lo sé, pero por su cara y la manera en que se fue creo que le afectó saber que Hermione conoció a alguien.

- Resultará Ron… estoy segura de que esta vez si resultará.

- En cierta forma este tipo nos ayudará ¿verdad?. No tendremos que sondear en el ministerio y buscarle un pretendiente a Herms. El tal Edward vino a aparecer justo a tiempo.

Luna asintió. Era cierto, el plan había sido irse de fiesta, que la castaña se distrajera y bajara la guardia con respecto a conocer gente nueva, especialmente hombres, y después, cuando ya tuvieran un candidato se lo presentarían a Hermione y así despertar los celos de Harry. Pero no había sido necesario. Edward había aparecido justo a tiempo, como dijo Ron.

&

Hermione llegó al restaurante con cinco minutos de retraso, todo porque Ginny la entretuvo más de la cuenta en el teléfono ya que la pelirroja se enteró de su inesperada cita con el misterioso y atractivo hombre del bar.

Cuando entró el restaurante buscó con la mirada alguna mesa ocupada solo por una persona, pero no vio ninguna. Si tan solo recordara como era el rostro de aquel chico la búsqueda sería más fácil, pero no era así. Su mente solo recordaba vagos recuerdos de unos ojos profundamente azules y una sonrisa encantadora, pero nada más.

- Estaba esperándote – dijo entonces una voz profunda y suave a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un atractivo rubio que la mirada con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. – Pero iremos a otro sitio, por eso no te esperaba en una mesa.

- No hay problema… lamento el retraso – se disculpó aún afectada por la profundidad de esa mirada. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de eso no cabía duda. Se felicitó por su suerte de flirtear con un príncipe y no un sapo.

Salieron a la calle, bañada por un sol de verano reluciente. Edward le tomó del brazo y la encaminó a un auto negro estacionado a pocos pasos del restaurante.

- ¿Y dónde me llevarás? – preguntó cuando iban por la carretera.

- Pensé que como es nuestra primera cita tenía que ser especial. Anoche me dijiste que te gustaba mucho la comida italiana y pensé en un buen restaurante de un amigo donde hacen unas pastas realmente exquisitas.

- ¿Te dije eso?... ¿y qué más te confesé? – preguntó un poco sorprendida de que se acordara de ese detalle y que le diera en el gusto.

- No mucho la verdad – respondió sonriendo y mirándola de reojo. – Si te soy sincero me constó mucho saber tu nombre… tuve que recurrir a ciertos trucos.

- ¿Trucos? - Hermione arrugó el ceño - ¡Eres mago! – exclamó de pronto. Edward sonrió. - ¿Me leíste la mente o algo así?.

El chico se encogió y se ruborizó por la vergüenza, Hermione lo miró escandalizada pero inmediatamente se puso a reír, Edward pareció relajarse. – Lo siento en verdad, pero sólo lo hice para saber tu nombre… te juro que no vi nada más. Además lo de la pasta se te salió entre tequila y tequila… no tuve que usar magia para saberlo.

Siguieron el camino entre risas y cómodos silencios. Cuando llegaron Hermione se quedó maravillada por el restaurante. Era antiguo y acogedor y dentro se respiraba la paz y privacidad que en otros lugares era imposible.

&

Harry llegó al restaurante "La bella Rose" a tiempo para reservar una mesa y esperar en un rincón la llegada de Anny. No había planeado verse con ella ese día ya que él tenía ganas de estar con sus amigos y ella un par de reuniones con viejas amigas de la escuela, pero necesitaba verla, distraer su mente de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde hace rato, específicamente desde que Luna anunció, sonriente, que Hermione tenía una cita con un tipo que apenas había conocido la noche anterior, en un bar. Por Dios, es que su amiga no había tratado de persuadirla siquiera de no verlo, de que podía ser peligroso verse con un hombre que había conocido hace unas horas. Habría querido ir a la casa de Hermione y hacerla entrar en razón, pero no podía, porque ya no eran amigos, se recordó con amargura, no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Por eso había llamado a Anny, pidiéndole que almoraza con él en aquel restaurante que tanto le gustaba a ambos, porque necesitaba imperiosamente desconectar su mente de esos pensamientos. Se sintió un gusano cuando le habló, sabía que la estaba utilizando, pero ella era la única que lograba que se olvidara, aunque fuera por momentos, de la mujer que amaba.

Mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta del restaurante, tan hermosa como siempre, del brazo de un rubio de dos metros y sonriéndole.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era como una pesadilla, porque justo después entró Anny alzando la mano y pasando por el lado de ellos, y llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

Hermione vio pasar a la chica, que le hizo familiar y se fue en dirección a una mesa del rincón. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, miel y esmeralda se conectaron y el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos.

Harry miró a Hermione y vicevesa y entonces, sin saber como ambos supieron que seguían sintiendo lo mismo que hace años, porque como siempre, sin palabras, con la mirada se dijeron todo.

Notas.

1.000.000 de perdones por no subir el fin de semana como prometí, pero lo subo ahora… Besos y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Cuídense mucho niños….. los quiero!


	8. Confusión

Capítulo 7:

Capítulo 8: Confusión

Cuando Harry salió del restaurante, con la excusa de haber dejado su cartera para pagar la cuenta en el auto, paseó nervioso la vista por la transitada calle para divisar por dónde se habían ido Hermione y su cita, pero para su mala suerte no los vio por ninguna parte. Resignado y con el humor a flor de piel entró de nuevo y se dejó caer en la silla, Anny lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien cariño? – le preguntó.

No, pensó él, no se sentía nada bien, porque se estaba comportando como un idiota celoso de la mujer que no debía, de la que se suponía había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. – Si… un poco cansado, es todo – mintió y se sintió mucho peor por eso. Anny no se merecía que él estuviera de mal humor por culpa de Hermione y su atractivo y estúpido acompañante. - ¿Nos vamos ya?, quedé de ver a Draco en su casa, ¿quieres venir conmigo?.

Anny negó – Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tuve que cancelar una cita con mi peluquera para venir acá y la corrí para dentro de treinta minutos – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Y luego tengo que volver a Howgarts, mañana hay clases y ayudaré a la profesora Sprout con unas plantas.

Se despidieron con beso en los labios y se fueron por caminos separados. Lo de la cita con Draco era una excusa para poder estar solo, pensar y aclarar su mente. Con esa idea llegó a su departamento y después de sacar una lata de cerveza fría se sentó en el cómodo sofá.

Tenía las emociones revueltas, por un lado no podía sacarse la imagen de Hermione colgada del brazo de aquel hombre, sonriente y hermosa, y de cómo por el lapso de segundos sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo entero desapareciera de su alrededor, pero por otro lado se sentía un canalla por estar pensando en eso, en cierto modo estaba traicionando a Anny y eso lo hacia sentir mucho peor.

&

Luna no podía estar de mejor humor, después de la cita de Hermione con Edward, tres días atrás Harry no paraba de ir a su casa, con las excusas más desesperadas con tal de sacarles a ella o Ron algo de información sobre el nuevo "amigo" de ella. Y eso era una buena señal, porque dejaba ver que no le era indiferente el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la vida de Hermione. En realidad para nadie era indiferente, porque Edward había logrado en tres días lo que ellos no lograron en meses, que volviera a reír, estar alegre y con ganas de vivir, era un logro que merecía la pena valorar, pero aunque el tipo era buena gente, atractivo, tierno y lo que toda mujer soñaba en un hombre no era el indicado para su amiga, porque aunque no lo reconociera y dijera a los cuatro vientos que Edward era encantador y lograba que olvidara a Harry, Luna sabía que no era cierto, porque cada vez que se mencionaba al auror a ella se le iluminaban los ojos de pura ilusión.

No quería que Edward sufriera, porque en poco tiempo se había ganado su aprecio, pero estaba en juego la felicidad de sus amigos y en consecuencia también la de su novio. Ron añoraba volver a verlos juntos, y si dependía de ella que el sueño del hombre que amaba se cumpliera haría todo para conseguirlo.

- Es un buen plan – dijo Ron cuando le comentó de sus intenciones. Aún no estaba del todo convencida, pero era un paso que debía darse. - ¿Pero crees que Harry querrá ir?.

- Creo que en el fondo se muere de ganas por verla – contestó sonriendo. – Desde que supo que Herms está viendo a alguien no hace más que tratar de sacarnos información ¿o no te has dado cuenta?.

Ron le acarició la mejilla – Claro que si… hoy incluso fue a mi oficina con la intención de revisar un informe y sacó el tema sin que tuviera que forzar las cosas… se está muriendo de celos.

- De eso se trata, de que abra los ojos… aunque me da un poco de pena Anny. Ella está muy enamorada de Harry, Ron.

- Y Edward muy entusiasmado con Hermy… son heridos de guerra ¿no? – dijo. Luna asintió. – De acuerdo, ahora ve a llamar a mi hermana…

No tuvo que repetírselo, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a llamar a su cuñada. Diez minutos después ambas mujeres tenían todo listo. Aquella sería una noche crucial para su plan. Solo esperaba que todo fuera sobre ruedas.

&

Cuando Ginny colgó el teléfono, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, Draco suspiró, ese era un indicio de que su esposa y Luna habían ideado otra artimaña. Por primera vez pensó si Ron no había tenido la razón al tratar de impedir que aquellas dos mujeres se interpusieran entre sus amigos y las hicieran de celestinas y de paso los arrastraran a ellos. En su minuto lo vio como algo entretenido, en parte por llevarle la contraria a Weasley también porque aún se sentía en deuda con Potter por su ayuda cuando decidió que estaba enamorado de Ginny. Harry lo había apoyado e incluso defendido de los ataques de su ahora cuñado cuando decidió decirle lo de su relación con su hermana pequeña. Con una sonrisa recordó que casi le da un ataque y que luego de recuperar el conocimiento lo persiguió, varita en mano, por todo le ministerio. Gracias a Potter y Granger Ginny le había dado la oportunidad de acercársele y ganarse su confianza. Ellos estuvieron allí para darle su apoyo moral cuando se decidió a pedir delante de toda la amenazadora familia Weasley la mano de la pequeña pelirroja que se había ganado su frío y duro corazón.

- Iremos a pasear cariño – canturreó Ginny entonces sentándose en sus piernas y besándolo en los labios. La amaba, pensó, la amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso ayudarla con sus locos planes y posponer su luna de miel por ellos. – Luna llamo, nos reuniremos todos en el bar de siempre para tomar unas copas.

- Supongo que será la disimulada forma de que Harry y Hermione se encuentren ¿verdad?. – preguntó, divertido ante la cara de niña "buena" que puso su esposa.

- Llamaré a Harry ahora…

- ¿No puedes esperar…. Digamos… una media hora? – preguntó en tono sugerente.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero asintió de todas formas y le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Draco dándole un beso profundo y cargado de pasión. Draco se puso de pie, aún con ella entre los brazos y entre risas, suspiros y risas se fueron hacia el dormitorio. Media hora, pensó Ginny riendo, eso era ser demasiado optimista.

&

El teléfono sonó y Harry se apresuró a contestar, en toalla y el pelo mojado. Quien fuera que lo estaba llamando lo había hecho en el peor momento, sacándolo de la relajante ducha que estaba tomando.

- No puedes decir que no – fue lo primero dijo Ginny al otro lado de la línea cuando descolgó. Harry frunció el ceño. – Nadie se ha negado.

- En español Ginny… - suspiró mientras se frotaba el pelo con una toalla.

- Oh, lo siento… mi marido tuvo la genial idea de que nos reunamos a tomar algo en el bar que está cerca de nuestra casa. Ron y Luna han dicho que si…. Puedes traer a Anny si quieres.

- ¿Sólo seremos nosotros cinco? – preguntó curioso, tenía un presentimiento.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, y la pregunta del pelinegro quedó respondida de inmediato.

- Puedes traer a Anny – sugirió entonces Ginny con entusiasmo.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, sobre todo con la confusión que tenía en la cabeza, pero también estaba el deseo de ver a Harmione otra vez, aunque fuera del brazo de su actual "amiguito".

- De acuerdo, hablaré con Anny y nos veremos en unas horas.

Luego de colgar se vistió con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra y una vez que decidió que estaba listo se concentró en los jardines de Howgarts y desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en los jardines, y el castillo se alzaba ante sus ojos iluminado por las luces de las ventanas, pensó que Anny y los demás debían estar en el gran comedor cenando, así que suspiró y se resignó a esperar en las escaleras de la entrada. No quería interrumpir la cena, para que los alumnos se alzaran para poder verlo y que Anny se sintiera incómoda por su inesperada visita.

Miro hacia los límites del bosque prohibido y recordó, como si hubiera sido ayer, las veces que él y Hermione estuvieron entre esos árboles corriendo peligros. Se estremeció al imaginar que en una de esas oportunidades pudo haberla perdido, a manos de los centauros, las arañas gigantes o el hermano gigante de Hagrid. Había pasado por cientos de peligros con ella, fiel a su lado y queriéndola un poco más cada vez, sin darse cuenta sino hasta muchos años después que sería la única mujer de su vida.

Pero todo cambio gracias a una mentira de Cho Chang, justo cuando pensó que no podía ser más feliz, porque Hermione había aceptado convertirse en su esposa, todo se había ido a la basura horas más tarde y ella, dolida y destrozada, lo había abandonado yéndose a otro país, dejándolo solo y sin un futuro a su lado.

Y ahora ella sabía la verdad, que nunca la engañó y que todo había sido un embuste de una mujer despechada y llena de rencor. Y fue allí, al colegio, en cuanto se enteró, a pedirle perdón, ¿y qué hizo él?, la trató como si no existiera. Pero después, y gracias a los consejos de sus amigos, la había perdonado y dicho que siguiera con su vida. Maldición, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, se dijo, estaba siguiendo el consejo que el mismo le había dado, y aquel tipo había llegado a su vida justo en el momento preciso para enseñarle como debía hacerlo.

Él no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, con Anny podía tener un futuro, una familia y ser feliz, y Hermione podía hacer lo mismo con Edward. Pero aunque se dijera eso una o mil veces sabía que no era cierto, porque aunque ambos siguieran con su vida por separado, el amor que sentía por Hermione aún, y que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, seguiría intacto hasta el final.

"Voy a amarte siempre", le había dicho en una ocasión, justo después de haber pasado su primera noche juntos, y Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos le había respondido de la misma manera. Iba a amarla siempre, aunque ahora más que nunca, no pudieran estar juntos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry se volvió y se puso de pie, le sonrió a Anny y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios como saludo. – Vine a hacerte una invitación. – le dijo. - ¿Puedo secuestrarte unas horas?.

Anny le sonrió con ternura – Puedes… sólo deja que me cambie de ropa.

Se metió de nuevo en el castillo y Harry suspiró, Anny no se merecía que siguiera enamorado de Hermione, que la amara aún como un idiota, y haría todo lo posible por sacarse a la castaña del corazón.

Pero su juramento no duró mucho, porque al entrar con Anny al bar el corazón se le contrajo y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, Hermione estaba allí, sonriendo a Edward y charlando animadamente con sus amigos.

- Buenas noches – saludó Anny cuando se acercaron a la mesa.

Hermione levantó la mirada al escuchar el saludo y se estremeció, frente a ella, mirándola de una forma intensa estaba Harry, tan apuesto como siempre y tomando la mano de su novia. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esas sensaciones. Ella estaba con Edward, un chico guapo, simpático y galante que la hacía reír y pensar en un futuro. Estaba rehaciendo su vida, tal como Harry le había aconsejado aquella vez, no iba a dejar que el sentimiento de culpa la invadiera otra vez.

- Hace mucho que nos reuníamos todos – dijo Luna en tono alegre. Los demás asintieron. – Propongo un brindis, por este maravilloso reencuentro.

Todos chocaron sus copas. Ron miró de reojo como Harry no apartaba la mirada de Hermione y como ella se mordía el labio inferior de forma nerviosa, se preguntó si no habría sido mejor dejar esa reunión para más adelante, las heridas aún estaban abiertas y por la manera en que se miraban pensó que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían uno encima del otro para besarse con desesperación.

Draco también se había dado cuenta de la situación al igual que su esposa, que no paraba de mirar, como en un partido de tenis, a uno y otro de sus amigos, grabando cada detalle y gesto. Luna en el otro extremo de la mesa hacia lo propio. Los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta de nada eran Edward y Anny, que habían entablado una conversación acerca de cómo habían conocido a sus respectivas parejas actuales.

Justo cuando Luna iba a decir algo para relajar un poco el ambiente la puerta del bar volvió a abrirse y ante la átonita mirada de todos entró, envuelta en un fino abrigo de piel, nada más y nada menos que Cho Chamg, la mujer que había arruinado la vida de Harry y Hermione.

N/A. Hola…. Merezco que me traten mal y me tiren tomates o lo que tengan a mano. Pero actualicé y es lo que importa o no? Jajjajaajjaja

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… un besito para cada uno y mil gracias por sus comentarios…..


	9. Culpas y Remormientos

Capítulo 8:

Capítulo 8: Culpas y Remordimientos

No podía creerlo, la mujer que había roto en mil pedazos todas sus ilusiones y sueños estaba allí, a escasos metros de ella, riendo y charlando con un hombre como si hace tres años no hubiera hecho de ella la más miserable de las mujeres. Podía ver claramente en su mente el rostro sonriente de la oriental mientras le enroscaba en la cara a Harry lo que había hecho, mientras él, pálido y con la ira reflejada en los ojos le decía que ella, Hermione, nunca creería en sus palabras, que lo amaba y que confiaba en él. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordarlo, porque había hecho exactamente lo contrario, lo había abandonado, desconfiado de él y herido para siempre.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward a su lado al notar la palidez de su rostro.

Pero ella no respondió, porque todos sus sentidos y toda su ira, rencor y rabia estaban dirigidos a esa mujer, orgullosa y altanera que la había matado por dentro.

Luna miró angustiada a sus amigos e hizo una seña para que notaran a quien miraba Hermione con tanta atención. Cuando todos se dieron vuelta, de manera disimulada, no evitaron mostrar su sorpresa y todos a su vez volvieron a mirar a la castaña. Todos menos Harry, que se había quedado mirando en la misma dirección que Hermione, observando a Cho Chang, la mujer que lo había separado para siempre del amor de su vida.

Entonces, y sin que nadie se atreviera a impedirlo, Hermione se levantó de su silla y caminó con pasos decididos hasta la barra, le tocó el hombro a la oriental y ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, le propinó una bofetada descomunal en el hermoso rostro, que por la fuerza del impacto se volvió de lado y se enrojeció.

Harry se levantó por acto reflejo al ver como Cho, luego de la impresión, sacaba presurosa su varita.

- No te atrevas a hacerle nada, arpía – le dijo con los dientes apretados, interponiéndose entre ella y una Hermione de ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. – O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Cho se quedó con la varita a medio levantar y echando chispas por los ojos, pero eso no le impidió hablar, destilando veneno. - ¿Están juntos otra vez? – espetó con sarcasmo. – Pensé que no querrías saber nada de ella Harry…. Después de todo te abandonó en cuanto supo de nuestra pequeña aventura…

- Mentirosa! – gritó Hermione tratando de irse encima de Cho, pero Harry se lo impidió tomándole el brazo. – Eres una sucia, rastrera… bruja!...

- Y tu eres una tonta ilusa – le dijo de vuelta con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. – No sabes cuanto disfruté al decirte todas esas cosas… pero sabes, por un momento pensé que no funcionaría – rió – Porque Harry te defendió con tanta pasión cuando fui a su oficina para contarle sobre nuestra charla…

- Maldita….

- Pero luego, cuando supe que después de todo si lo habías abandonado… ¡No podía creerlo!, "Hermione me ama… nunca desconfiaría de mi" – dijo imitando la voz de Harry. – Su amor no era tan fuerte ¿verdad?, sólo bastó una mentirilla para que su "invencible" amor se fuera a la basura.

- Cierra la boca Cho… o te juro que…

- ¿Qué? – Espetó - ¿Vas a pegarme como tu amiguita?... y en cuanto a ti – le dijo a Hermione, que seguía luchando por librarse del abrazo de Harry – Vas a pagarme esta humillación. Te hice miserable hace tres años Granger… y créeme, puedo hacerlo otra vez sin problemas. - Y luego de eso salió del bar con el rostro en alto y caminar pausado.

Hermione se liberó de Harry en cuanto la vio salir por la puerta y miró a todos lados menos al moreno. – Debiste dejar que la matara. – susurró entre sollozos. – Esa infeliz fue la causante de que nos separáramos…

- No te confundas Hermione… la causante de que lo nuestro terminara fuiste tú cuando decidiste creer en sus mentiras. – le reprochó, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver como levantaba el rostro, herida por sus palabras. – Lo siento… no quise…

- Quisiste – lo interrumpió sin impedir que las lágrimas volvieran a anegar sus mejillas – Y no te culpo, porque es la verdad… y no sabes cuanto me odio por eso – le dijo y luego salió corriendo a la calle.

Harry dio un paso para seguirla, pero una mano lo detuvo. Se volvió para ver como Draco lo miraba con reproche – Ya le has dicho suficiente Potter – le dijo. Harry suspiró y asintió. Luna y Ginny aún sentadas en la mesa se miraron entre ellas acongojadas y sintiéndose terriblemente culpables, debieron hacerle caso a Ron, pensó la rubia al ver como su novio se levantaba apesadumbrado, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado.

- Iré a ver como está Herms… - susurró el pelirrojo, le dio un suave beso en el cabello a su novia y luego salió del bar, no sin antes mirar desilusionado a su amigo, y eso a Harry le dolió más que si le hubiera dado un golpe por idiota.

Anny, que había presenciado la escena sin decir nada, pero escuchando cada palabra se levantó y se puso al lado de su novio. Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró acongojado.

- No necesito explicaciones – le murmuró acariciándole la mejilla – Mejor nos vamos…. La fiesta creo que ya terminó.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando se marcharon, y Harry no tuvo ni siquiera el coraje para volverse hacia sus amigos, porque ahora, yéndose de la mano con Anny se sentía mucho peor que antes. Había dicho lo que dijo sin pensar, destrozando aún más a Hermione y estaba seguro de que Luna y Ginny estaban igual de dolidas que ella. Se suponía que la había perdonado, pensó, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que aún no lograba superar lo que había pasado, porque muy en el fondo aún estaba dolido por su abandono, su desconfianza y sobre todo estaba furioso, porque se había dado cuenta de que aún la amaba como un demente.

Luna los vio irse y suspiró, sintiéndose mucho peor que antes, ahora las cosas serían tan difíciles de arreglar, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que Hermione volvería a ese estado de vegetal en el que había estado hasta antes de la boda de Draco y Ginny. Miró de reojo a Edward, aún sentado y con el semblante inescrutable, ¿qué estaría pensando en ese momento?, quizás que su amiga había jugado con él, o peor, que lo había utilizado para olvidar a Harry Potter, lo que en cierto modo era cierto. Se maldijo por ser tan insensible, Ron tenía razón, debió dejar las cosas como estaba, que siguieran su curso sin meterle mano negra. Hermione estaba bien ahora, optimista ante su nueva vida, al lado de un hombre encantador que la hacía reír, pero todo se había ido al tacho de la basura cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de volver a juntarlos, y esas eran las consecuencias. Ron consolando a su mejor amiga, Harry yéndose con Anny, Draco y Ginny furiosos por la actitud del pelinegro, Edward, una víctima, sintiéndose engañado y ella sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

Hermione llegó a su casa llorando amargamente y se tiró al sofá, golpeando uno de los cojines que había bordado su madre con fuerza, se sentía herida de muerte por las palabras que había dicho Harry, "tú lo arruinaste cuando decidiste creer en ella", era cierto, se dijo con amargura, ella había roto todas sus esperanzas sin ayuda de nadie más que su orgullo y su estupidez y Harry se lo había hecho ver, de nuevo.

Había tenido razón al pensar que aún no la perdonaba del todo y que nunca lo haría, pero dolía, aún sabiendo que todo era culpa suya. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Luna en la boda, que ya bastaba de pensar en el pasado y que era el momento de forjarse un futuro nuevo, lleno de luz y risas, y creyó lograrlo con Edward, pero el destino se empeñaba en refregarle en la cara que había arruinado su vida y echado al hombre que amaba de su lado. Al demonio su nueva vida, pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, porque no podía pensar en un futuro lleno de alegrías cuando un pasado lleno de tristezas la perseguía siempre.

Ron se paró enfrente de la puerta de su amiga, dudosa de llamar o no, pero al fin se decidió por no hacerlo, era mejor que Hermione llorara su dolor sola, en paz y sin que le dijeran lo que en ese momento no quería escuchar, que se olvidara de las idioteces de Harry y no cayera en la angustia otra vez. Maldita arpía y sus hirientes palabras y también maldito su amigo por decirle eso sabiendo como se sentiría y maldito él por no tener el valor de parar las artimañas de Luna y su hermana y madito, mil veces, por tener la esperanza de que esta vez funcionaría.

Caminó largo rato sin rumbo y sin pensarlo llegó hasta un viejo parque, uno que al reconocerlo lo hizo volver al pasado en un tris tras. Era el parque donde Harry le había confesado lo que sentía por Hermione, donde Hermione, un día después, le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Harry. Y él, siempre escuchando, estando para sus amigos, apoyándolos, riendo y llorando con y por ellos. ¿Cuándo volverían a ser otra vez los amigos que fueron? ¿los que se escondían debajo de la capa invisible para recorrer los pasillos del colegio a mitad de la noche?. Pero se dijo que eso ya no pasaría nunca, porque todo había cambiado para siempre luego de que ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían y Ron lo supo, era un amor tan fuerte e intenso que duraría para siempre.

Y tuvo el amargo presentimiento entonces de que les llevaría más penas que alegrías y eso era, para su mala suerte, lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, muchas penas y ni una sola alegría.

Anny miró detenidamente a Harry, estaban los dos en el departamento de este, sumidos en un profundo silencio. Ella había visto y escuchado todo, pero aún no podía creerlo, Harry había estado enamorado de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga desde niños, y ella, por una mentira, lo había abandonado. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el colegio, triste y con la cabeza gacha mientras Harry la ignoraba olímpicamente para desviar toda su atención hacia Ron.

- ¿Cuánto durará esto Harry? – le preguntó de pronto, Harry se volvió hacia ella, claramente confundido. – ¿Tú la amas aún?. - Harry se quedó callado, de pronto tenía la boca demasiado seca para decir algo, Anny interpretó su silencio de la única manera en que podía hacerse y sintió un profundo nudo en la garganta. – Aquella vez en el colegio, cuando fueron al colegio, tú y Ron salieron al jardín y yo me quedé con Hermione el el Hall ¿recuerdas?... me cayó muy bien, me dijo que te hiciera feliz ¿sabes?, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos cargados de emociones que no supe interpretar en ese instante porque no sabía que habían tenido una relación, pero ahora sé que me estaba suplicando con la mirada que lo hiciera, que te hiciera feliz, no era una simple petición de una amiga hacia la novia de su mejor amigo, era la de una mujer enamorada y derrotada que estaba rogando que el hombre al que había hecho tanto daño fuera feliz de verdad. Pensó que yo era la mujer adecuada para hacerlo…. – sonrió – Ella te ama Harry, te ama tanto que desde el primer momento ha tratado de que seas feliz con otra mujer que no es ella, porque se siente culpable por haberte arrebatado esa oportunidad cuando te abandonó.

- ¿Cómo…

- Todo me quedó claro esta noche en el bar, la reacción de ella al ver a la otra chica, la tuya y por supuesto la de todos los demás, y lo que se dijeron… bueno, más claro imposible… - ambos rieron un poco y Harry agradeció el buen humor, hubiera sido mil veces peor que le gritara o le aventara cosas, algo típico de una mujer despechada y una vez se odio por no poder amarla como se lo merecía – Debes hablar con ella Harry… porque aunque no me hayas respondido sé que aún la amas.

- Lo siento – dijo por fin tomando su mano – Pero quise enamorarme de ti, pensé que contigo podría olvidarme de ella, del pasado… pero no pude.

- Harry… si quieres ser feliz como ella quiere que lo seas, primero tienen que hablar. Creo que es el primer paso para poder borrar de una vez el pasado. Si después de que aclares tus dudas quieres buscarme… sabes donde estaré.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se puso de pie y salió del departamento sin mirarlo una vez. Harry la siguió con la vista, pero no pudo o no quiso detenerla, porque en el fondo sabía que Anny tenía razón. Tenía que despejar sus dudas si quería dejar de una buena vez el pasado atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Hermione le había pedido a Anny que lo hiciera feliz, el mismo día que supo toda la verdad y él en vez de escucharla la había ignorado, tal vez, pensó, todo se abría solucionado si hubieran tenido la conversación que deberían haber tenido en ese momento.

Y luego, había ido a verla a su departamento, para decirle que la perdonaba. Pero no la dejó hablar en esa oportunidad tampoco, solo quería que la culpa la dejara tranquila a ella y de paso también a él, pero había sido otro error. Porque Hermione seguía sufriendo y eso lo hizo sentir aún más miserable.

Tenían que hablar, decidió, aunque en ese momento no fuera su persona favorita, y no quisiera verlo. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas.

Con esa idea en la mente tomó su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero justo cunado abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que iba a ver.

Frente a él y con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba Hermione Granger en persona.

Notas: Listo, capitulo subido, ojala les guste. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo…. BESOS


	10. NA: No es cap !

Hola a todos los lectores de este fics

Hola a todos los lectores de este fics.. lamento si pensaron que había puesto capítulo, pero no he podido.. les escribo para decirles solamente que no los he abandonado, estoy escribiendo la siguiente entrega y me ha costado un poco unir todas las partes… pero estoy avanzando.

Solo les puedo decir que será un capítulo cargado de emoción y me estoy esforzando mucho para no decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes….

Espero que por favor tengan un poquito de paciencia porque este fin de semana espero tenerlo listo y subido al fin!

Gracias, mil gracias por todo su apoyo!! )


	11. Sé muy Feliz

Capítulo 9:

Capítulo 10: Sé muy feliz….

Todo era muy confuso, pero extrañamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquila y a salvo. No supo si era porque estaba decidida a terminar con todo el sufrimiento de una vez por todas o era el simple hecho de estar con Harry, en el mismo lugar donde habían compartido tantas cosas. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras aguardaba a que él volviera de la cocina con el café que le había ofrecido, recordando con nostalgia que en ese mismo lugar hicieron el amor por primera vez, donde pasaban horas viendo películas antiguas o donde simplemente se dejaban caer luego de un día largo y pesado, abrazados y somnolientos.

No había planeado terminar en casa de Harry aquella noche, pero luego de llorar por horas en su casa y quedarse sin lágrimas había decidido que ya era hora de terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. Era doloroso, pero tenía que enfrentarlo si quería seguir viviendo, o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Luna se lo había gritado en la cara, tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado, y mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado en el bar, las palabras de Harry, supo que no podía dejar nada atrás si no lo enfrentaba, porque la conversación de hace un par de meses en su casa, cuando Harry había aparecido súbitamente en su puerta para "perdonarla" no había dejado nada claro, simplemente fueron palabras al viento, cosas que él escribió con la mano pero que borró con el codo al mismo tiempo. No sentía lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo sentía en lo absoluto, simplemente había optado por decirle aquello porque quería estar en paz con el mismo, sin importar si ella quedaba en las mismas condiciones, y por supuesto que no lo había hecho, porque tuvieron que pasar 2 meses para volviera a darse la oportunidad de empezar de cero, y entonces Edward había aparecido para brindarle la paz que necesitaba y ofrecerle más de lo que ella podía aceptar con el corazón roto como lo tenía. Pero había hecho el intento y estaba haciendo progresos importantes y estaba segura de que estaba consiguiendo dejar todo atrás…. Hasta esa tarde, porque todos sus intensos y esfuerzos se fueron derecho a la basura cuando Cho Chang, tan deslumbrante y venenosa como siempre había aparecido de la nada para borrar todos sus intentos de ser feliz, porque con solo verla la culpa por lo que había hecho a Harry hacia 3 años reapareció con una fuerza arrebatadora que la dejó sin aliento. Cho, con sus palabras hirientes, con sus comentarios cargados de desdén e ironía la había dejado vulnerable otra vez a los recuerdos, al dolor, la culpa…

El ruido de la cocina la hizo volver de pronto a la realidad y se puso de pie de un salto. Se encaminó a la cocina para ver que había pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Harry de rodillas en el piso y limpiando el líquido café.

- Sigues sin poder sostener una taza de café en las manos sin derramarla – dijo, las palabras salieron de su boca tan espontanea y fluida que ambos se sorprendieron. Ella se sonrojó y se limitó a pasarle más toallas de papel.

Harry las tomó sin decir una palabra. Que le dijera eso lo había pillado desprevenido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Era un hábito ya arraigado en él, siempre que entraba en la cocina terminaba derramando el café en el piso. Por un momento, inconcientemente, se trasladó al pasado, donde él y Hermione vivían en ese lugar y ella, tan acostumbrada a su torpeza con las tazas calientes, sonreía y le pasaba algo para limpiar sin decirle nada, solo sonriendo… como ahora.

El recuerdo hizo que se tensara al instante, tenía que recordar que antes cosas ahora no eran iguales, había cambiado todo, ellos habían cambiado, ahora ya ni siquiera eran amigos, solo dos personas que se habían conocido hace años, se habían amado y odiado y que ahora eran dos perfectos extraños que no sabían como comportarse enfrente del otro.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las palabras de Anny aún resonaban en su cabeza, tenía que hablar con Hermione, cerrar esa herida abierta de una vez y volver con la mujer que lo amaba sin reservas, con Anny… Pero él no la amaba, se recordó irritado, él amaba a la chica que le había roto el corazón, la misma que ahora lo esperaba en el salón de su casa, expectante y nerviosa, tanto o más que el mismo. ¿Qué la había impulsado a venir hasta allí? ¿La culpa otra vez?... quizás, pensó, ella estaba haciéndo lo mismo que él, cerrar el ciclo para poder empezar de nuevo con Edward, el pensamiento le revolvió el estomago, recordó como se había sentido en los últimos días, celoso y malhumorado porque Hermione estaba viendo a otra persona, pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos solo para escuchar los comentarios y ponerse al tanto de qué tan avanzada iba aquella relación. Se maldijo, él no tenía derecho a reclamarle que quisiera comenzar de nuevo cuando hasta hace unos segundos él había pensado en lo mismo. Si Hermione quería volver con Edward luego de hablar y dejar las cosas claras no era asunto suyo, se dijo, como tampoco era asunto de ella si él quería volver a los brazos de Anny después.

El único problema de esa simple ecuación era que aún la amaba. Con ese pensamiento volvió a preparar café y luego de servirlo, con más cuidado esta vez, tomó las tazas y se fue a la sala.

Hermione lo esperaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y mordiéndose el labio, en un gesto tan familiar que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sostener las tazas y no volver a tirarlas.

- Ten – le dijo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y dándole la taza humeante y caliente, ella murmuró un gracias, pero no lo miró a la cara. Harry se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, conciente de querer guardar distancias. – Lamento lo que dije en el bar esta tarde… - se disculpó de pronto, luego de un largo e incómodo silencio.

Hermione levantó la mirada de la taza y movió la cabeza en gesto negativo – No tienes que disculparte Harry… era lo que me merecía. No dijiste nada que no fuera verdad…

- Puede ser…- murmuró sintiéndose un gusano – Pero no era el momento y menos el lugar para decirlo… en serio siento si te hice sentir mal.

- En realidad, fue más honesto que la otra vez – dijo tan bajo que Harry tuvo que, inconcientemente acercase un poco para oírla mejor. – La otra vez, cuando fuiste a mi casa, y me dijiste todas aquellas cosas… supe que no eras sincero – levantó la mirada y por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione sonrió con amargura – Tú aún no me has perdonado… - No era una pregunta, y Harry no tuvo el valor para contradecirla, porque tenía la razón. Aún no la perdonaba. – Y no creo que me perdones nunca… yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

- Me hiciste mucho daño – dijo Harry entonces con la voz quebrada, Hermione lo miró y volvió a sonreír con tristeza. – cuando desapareciste aquella vez, sin decir nada, creyendo todas las mentiras que dijo Cho… no podía creerlo, me engañé a mi mismo diciendo que era mentira, que tú confiabas en mí, que nunca dejarías que nada ni nadie nos separara… quise creer que todo era una maldita pesadilla y que cuando despertara tú estarías en la cama, conmigo, consolándome y diciendo que todo estaba bien, que nunca ibas a dejarme… pero luego, cuando me di cuenta de que todo era real… vez de odiarte por eso te busqué – dijo y la miró a la cara, tenía los ojos cristalinos y suplicantes, a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no le importó, tenía que decirle todo aquello, sacarlo de adentro de su corazón, para empezar a sanar de verdad. – Te supliqué que confiaras en mi, que volvieras conmigo a Londres, pero no quisiste escucharme… a nadie, ni a Ron, Luna… a nadie, te dejaste llevar por una mentira… pero sabes que soy muy terco – sonrió con amargura – así que insistí, te escribía a diario, rogándote que volvieras, que no podía vivir sin ti, pero no quisiste leer mis cartas, todas volvían selladas y cuando no pude soportarlo más me armé de valor y te busqué… pero tú me cerraste la puerta en las narices luego de gritar que me odiabas y que saliera de tu vida.

- Harry…

- Y si eso te hacía feliz, pensé, si de verdad te hacía feliz que saliera de tu vida, entonces lo haría… y lo hice. Durante tres años me mantuve al margen, escuchaba comentarios de que estabas bien y eso me hacía feliz… y entonces, decidí volver a empezar – dijo – Conocí a una chica maravillosa y de la nada… vuelves a entrar en mi vida Hermione…

- Tenía que hacerlo – murmuró en un hilo de voz – Cuando supe la verdad... tenia que verte, decirte que lo sentía y suplicar tú perdón. Yo… ¡Sabía que eras inocente! – gritó de pronto, Harry la miró sorprendido, Hermione se levantó, no podía seguir sentada allí, tenía que sacar todo de una vez – Cuando Cho fue a verme, le creí, es cierto… y te dejé porque no podía perdonar que me traicionaras con ella. Y después, cuando pude pensar con claridad, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser mentira, que tú nunca me harías algo así… habías insistido tantas veces en que te creyera y yo te había dicho tantas veces que no lo había y que te odiaba… fui una idiota, porque después de no confiar en ti no me creí lo suficientemente buena para ti, tú me amabas Harry y yo no había confiado en tus palabras y te hice mucho daño… ¿cómo podía volver contigo sabiendo todo lo que te había echo sufrir?... ¡es una cruz que voy a cargar el resto de mi vida!... le rompí el corazón a la persona que más amo en el mundo… no podía estar a tú lado.. no podía.

Harry se quedó sentado, observando como ella se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro y los hombros caídos. Los sollozos de Hermione inundaron la habitación.

- ¿Porqué entonces no dejaste las cosas así? ´- preguntó luego, sentía como la ira iba creciendo en su interior, ¿ella supo siempre que él era inocente…y por el orgullo, el maldito orgullo había tirado su felicidad a la basura? ¿era eso lo que acababa de decirle y escuchar?. – Eres una fantástica actriz entonces, porque cuando te vi en el colegio aquella noche parecía en serio que fueras conciente de la verdad recién en ese momento y no hace años como acabas de decir.

- Ron me mostró tus recuerdos… - siguió sollozando – te vi hablar con Cho, defenderme… diciéndole que nunca creería en esa mentira, pero lo había hecho… y me convencí de que era cierto… pero ver como tú… Yo no sabía… como arreglar las cosas… creí que eras un maldito traidor porque así se me hacía mucho más fácil lidiar con la culpa… todos los días y todas las noches me atormentaba saber que no habías hecho nada, que era yo la única culpable, pero si me convencía de que todo lo que Cho había dicho era cierto, entonces… podía lidiar con eso, Pero mi conciencia me gritaba que era un error, que yo te había juzgado injustamente, que era yo la traicionera y no tú… y cuando llegué a Londres y Ron me mostró el pensadero supe que era cierto, supe que era una maldita por haberte hecho tanto daño y supe también que debía pedirte perdón… por eso fui al colegio, por eso yo…

- No quiero oír nada más Hermione – dijo Harry entonces poniéndose de pie – Creo que los dos cometimos errores… y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias…

- ¡Pero tú no hiciste nada malo! - gritó Hermione levantándose del suelo – Fui yo la que arruinó todo… lo dijiste en el bar esta tarde y tenías razón, ¡yo destruí nuestro futuro Harry no tú!-

Lo dijo con tanta pasión que Harry sintió lástima por ella, frunció el ceño, ¿era eso lo que sentía en realidad por Hermione ahora, solo lástima?...pero entonces ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que había experimentando los últimos días cuando la vio con aquel sujeto?. – Yo también tuve la culpa….

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… tú trataste de hacerme ver las cosas…. Y yo no quise escuchar… - de prontó su voz se apagó y bajó la mirada – Yo arruiné las cosas… fui yo quien desperdició la oportunidad de ser feliz… no tú – dijo con voz calmada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabia lo que tenía que hacer, aunque eso eliminara la última luz de esperanza. Harry la observó, tenía un nudo en la garganta, Hermione hablaba como si… - Tú mereces ser feliz Harry, porque no has hecho nada malo… no tengo perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir, por mi orgullo, y no sabes cuanto lamento no poder hacer nada para cambiar el pasado… pero al menos puedo hacer algo por tú futuro… no voy a pedirte perdón porque no lo merezco, pero voy a pedirte un favor…sé muy feliz Harry… con Anny o con quien sea, pero sé feliz.

- Hermio……

- Voy a dejarte en paz – le interrumpió acercándose a él con pasos vacilantes, como si temiera que él se escapara, pero Harry estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras que tenía los pies clavados en el piso – No volveré a aparecer en tu vida porque sé que eso solo te trae problemas… te trae el pasado. Luna me lo dijo y yo no lo comprendí del todo, pero ahora está muy claro… debes dejar tu pasado atrás si quieres seguir con tú vida… - recitó, recordando las palabras que su amiga le dijo el día de la boda de Ginny – Pero esas palabras no eran para mi, sino para ti…. Deja a tú pasado atrás para empezar de nuevo… y yo soy tu pasado Harry… - sonrió y se acercó otro poco – Es sencillo ¿no es así? Es como sumas dos y dos… voy a dejarte vivir tu vida, porque soy tu pasado y debes dejarme atrás para seguir… tú pasado te está diciendo adiós – murmuró y luego sin previo aviso se puso de puntitas para rozar suavemente sus labios con los de Harry, después lentamente y con un suspiro se retiró los pasos que había andado hasta él. Le dolía en el alma decir todo aquello, pero lo amaba tanto y estaba tan arrepentida de haberlo arruinado aquella vez que estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio de dejarlo para que fuera feliz al fin. Así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol logró esbozar una sonrisa – Adiós Harry…. Y no lo olvides ¡sé muy feliz!.

Harry no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo como sonreía, una sonrisa radiante que sin embargo no llegó a sus ojos, porque seguían anegados de lágrimas, la observó moverse y luego pasar por su lado, sin decir nada. Oyó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse y entonces fue conciente de lo que había pasado. Hermione le había dicho adiós… para siempre.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras ella y decirle que aún la amaba, que se quedara con él y no lo dejara otra vez, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerzas para nada que no fuera sentarse y apoyar la cabeza entre las manos. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla y sólo entonces lo supo… la había perdonado.

Salir del departamento sin echarse abajo fue lo más difícil que pudo hacer en su vida, pero se lo debía a Harry, no dejaría que la viera derrumbarse y que se sintiera culpable por ello. Él tenía que ser feliz, dejar el pasado… y su pasado era ella. Luna tenía razón y solo entonces lo había comprendido. Harry había empezado a rehacer su vida al lado de una mujer que lo amaba y confiaba en él, Anny era una buena mujer, pero entonces ella había aparecido, inundaba por la culpa y el dolor, el pasado había vuelto para no dejarlo en paz, para atormentarlo con recuerdos dolorosos que era mejor olvidar, pero nuevamente su orgullo se había interpuesto y había estado decidida a que la perdonara para que ella pudiera seguir viviendo!, que egoísta, pensó con remordimiento, no era ella que tenía derecho a olvidar y ser feliz, ella se merecía todo el dolor y la culpa, no Harry. Fue ella quien lo abandonó, quien lo hizo sufrir… por eso era ella quien debía sacrificarse para que Harry fuera feliz, era quien debía desaparecer de su vida, dejar que la olvidara, aunque nunca la perdonara.

Se dejó caer en su cama, exhausta y sintiéndose mas sola que nunca, dejó que las lágrimas se llevaran su dolor, y entre suspiros ahogados, recuerdos dolorosos y el sabor dulce de su último beso con Harry se durmió.

Al día siguiente el timbre del teléfono la despertó, tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba agotada después de haber llorado casi toda la noche, pero se obligó a levantarse y tomar el ruidoso aparato. Antes de que pudiera decir siquiera un hola la voz de Edward legó a sus oídos.

- Gracias a Dios… estaba preocupado – dijo con voz suave – Te llamé anoche pero no estabas…

- Lo siento… tenía cosas que hacer – respondió con la voz apagada.

Pero Edward no lo advirtió porque dijo con entusiasmo: - ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos? Puedo pasar por ti en unos 20 minutos.

- No creo que pueda Edward, lo siento – se disculpó – Pero tengo que ver a mis amigos… ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?... hay…. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

- Claro… - dijo titubeando – Herms… ¿seguro que estas bien?.

No, no estoy bien, pensó, porque anoche dejé ir al hombre que amo. – Estoy bien,.. me duele un poco la cabeza es todo.

- De acuerdo…. Bien, nos vemso mañana entonces – dijo con entusiasmo otra vez. – Te quiero.

Pero ella no le respondió, se limitó a colgar y suspirar, luego volvió a la cama. No tenía energías para nada que no fuera llorar y maldecir su fortuna. No volvería a ser feliz nunca, pensó, pero podía vivir con eso, después de todo no había vuelto a serlo después de dejar a Harry la primera vez y ahora simplemente estaba segura de que el sol no volvería a brillar para ella, porque lo había dejado por segunda vez.

- Te amo… - susurró antes de enterrar el rostro en las almohadas y ahogar el llanto. – Te amo….

Notas.

Al fin, terminé el cap! A mi en lo personal me encantó escribirlo…. es uno de mis favoritos… aunque bastante triste, pero vamos a ver! Quizá el sol vuelva a salir para nuestros querido personajes …. Paciencia chicos y chicas… el siguiente cap será mejor y tal vez… solo tal vez… las cosas cambien!

Un beso grande y los quiero!

Gracias por sus comentarios… y espero, DE VERDAD, subir el siguiente en cuento pueda… espero no demorar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 9:

Capítulo 11: Te amé ayer, te amo ahora y te amaré siempre.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se le antojaban años. Cuando por fin se había levantado del sofá tenía las piernas entumecidas y todos los músculos del cuerpo adoloridos. Se había quedado dormido en una posición incómoda, pero no había tenido las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse e irse a la cama. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente para relajar los músculos y mientras estaba bajo el agua volvió a pensar en la conversación que había tenido anoche con Hermione.

Ella le había dicho adiós, y por la forma en que lo había dicho sabía que era una despedida definitiva. Había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos, asumido sus culpas y vivir con ellas, sin su perdón y dejándolo en paz para siempre. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como se le encogía de puro dolor, ella se había echo a un lado, como lo había dicho, su pasado se quedaba allí… en su pasado y lo dejaba libre para que comenzara a construir desde las ruinas que había dejado su futuro.

Salió de la ducha y se fue a la habitación, se vistió por inercia con unos jeans ligeros y una camiseta. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, ocupando el ancho y largo de la misma. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, las cosas habían quedado claras, Hermione se retiraba para dejarle ser feliz… pensó en Anny, la opción correcta sería ir y decirle que se quedaba con ella, que intentaría hacerla feliz, que las cosas por fin estaban en orden, pero no podía, no mientras aún tuviera el rostro triste de Hermione en su mente, pidiéndole que fuera feliz, no mientras aún tuviera el sabor de sus labios luego de ese beso fugaz que le había dado como despedida.

Y no le había dicho lo más importante, que la perdonaba, que él también quería que dejara de mortificarse por el pasado, que se dedicara a armar los pedazos del rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida. Se odio a si mismo, tendría que haberle dicho algo, no dejar que se fuera con la sensación de que ella no podría ser feliz mientras él si tenía el derecho de serlo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, tenía que hacer algo, Hermione lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, ella misma se lo había dicho anoche, con los ojos, con los labios… y madito fuera si él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Era cierto lo que había dicho, ella era la culpable de que no estuvieran juntos en el pasado, pero él era el responsable de que no lo estuvieran ahora. La había apartado de su lado desde el principio, incluso anoche volvió a hacerlo. Hermione le había arrancado la promesa de que sería feliz, pero lo cierto era que no podía serlo sin ella, porque Hermione era su pasado, su presente y con un poco de suerte y si jugaba bien sus cartas también sería su futuro.

Pero antes tendría que hablar con Anny, decirle lo que sentía en realidad, que había tomado una decisión que lo perdonara… estaba a punto de desaparecer para irse al colegio cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Contuvo una palabrota al tiempo que contestaba.

- Siento llamar tan temprano… quería saber como estabas – la voz preocupada de Ron lo sorprendió.

- Estoy bien Ron… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Porque son las nueve y aún no has venido a la oficina…

- Mierda… olvidé que es lunes. – dijo, Ron rió al otro lado de la línea. – Lo siento, pero no puedo ir al trabajo…tengo…. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante?.

- Debo ver a Anny… iba camino a Howgarts cuando me llamaste.

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, luego Ron habló, pero había perdido parte de su entusiasmo. – De acuerdo… suerte con lo que tengas que hacer. Hablaremos luego.

- Bien… nos vemos hermano.

Ron colgó sin decir nada más, Harry miró el teléfono y luego se encogió de hombros. Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y con un "plin" desapareció de la habitación.

Luna se apresuró a abrir la puerta, cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo quedó sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño al escuchar su sollozo y la abrazó de vuelta. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la castaña se tranquilizara. Luna la condujo a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó Herms…? – le preguntó con cuidado.

- Anoche fui a hablar con Harry – respondió con la voz apagada. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. – Nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos dentro y …. Yo…. Le dije adiós.

Luna frunció el ceño - ¿Adiós?... Herms, no te entiendo ¿cómo es eso que le dijiste adiós?.

- Tuve que hacerlo… no logré que me perdonara, pero al menos puedo hacer que sea feliz.

- ¿Cómo?.

- Saliendo de su vida para siempre…

- Oh Herms… Harry te ama. – le dijo abrazándola.

- No lo hace Luna… el tiene a Anny, y sé que ella lo hará muy feliz. Yo no tengo derecho a decir nada, lo abandoné y con eso cavé mi tumba, nunca podremos estar juntos gracias a ello y si la única manera en que él sea feliz es apartándome de su vida lo haré. Es el precio que voy a pagar por mis errores del pasado.

- Otra vez el pasado… - dijo Luna exasperada, Hermione le sonrió – Los dos son unos testarudos, unos cabezotas que no quieren ser felices… porque Harry nunca será feliz si tú no estas en su vida Hermione… ¿es que no lo entienden?.

En ese momento y sin que Hermione refutara nada el timbre volvió a sonar, Luna se levantó y fue a abrir. A los pocos segundos volvió a la sala seguida de Ginny y Draco, Ron también venía con ellos.

- Herms! – exclamó la pelirroja abrazándola con fuerza, Draco le sonrió y Ron también fue a abrazarla. – Trajimos pizza para el almuerzo… así no tendrás que cocinar Lunita.

- Eso está bien, porque no tengo ánimos de hacerlo. – contestó la rubia con los brazos cruzados, todos la observaron confundidos. – Iré por café ¿me ayudan Herms… Ginny?

Ambas se pusieron de pie y siguieron a su amiga a la cocina, dejando a los hombres en la sala.

Draco miró a su cuñado y frunció el ceño.

- No quise decir nada frente a las chicas, pero desde que salimos del Ministerio has estado muy callado – comentó sentándose junto a Ron. - ¿Pasó algo?.

Ron sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé… hablé con Harry esta mañana.

- No fue a trabajar – dijo Draco entonces, Ron asintió – ¿Le sucedió alguna cosa?... Weasley me tienes intrigado, dime que pasa.

- Me dijo que iría a Howgarts… - dijo entonces encogiéndose de hombros, pero su semblante era preocupado - Supongo que fue a ver a Anny…

En ese momento levantó la vista y se estremeció, Hermione estaba enfrente de él, había vuelto para preguntarles algo a sus amigos y había escuchado… Así que Harry había tomado una decisión, había elegido ir por Anny, y aunque estaba resignada a ello y lo esperaba no impidió que se sintiera morir por dentro.

- Esto… Herms… - comenzó a decir, aunque no sabía como solucionar las cosas.

Pero no hubo necesidad, porque enseguida ella se calmó, suspiró hondo y les dedicó una sonrisa triste – No te disculpes Ron… volveré a la cocina, permiso – y les dio la espalda.

Draco miró a su cuñado y negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó, Ron lo miró, igual de confundido.

Luego del almuerzo con sus amigos Hermione se disculpó y se marchó, tenía cosas que solucionar, aunque no había querido comentar nada con los demás aún, escuchar que Harry había tomado ya una decisión de rehacer su vida, era el impulso que le faltaba para tomar también ella una decisión. Volvería a Roma, con sus padres, a su trabajo y dejaría todo atrás. Le dolía volver a dejar su amado Londres, a sus amigos, los que consideraba su familia, sus hermanos de alma, pero debía hacerlo, no soportaría ver a Harry junto a Anny, tomados de la mano, riendo y haciendo planes para el futuro, sería demasiado duro e insoportable, de solo imaginarlo le dolía el alma no lograría vivirlo de verdad. Pero por otro lado, ahora las circunstancias en que se iba no eran las mismas, en cierto modo se iría en paz, ya no se escapa de nada, no huía de una traición… de una mentira.

Cuando le dijo a su jefe que le buscara una plaza en las instalaciones de Roma, el Sr. Jones no lo pensó mucho, Hermione era buena en su trabajo de periodista y no sería difícil reubicarla en algún buen puesto. Se lo agradeció, y quedaron de confirmarlo en tres días. Sería tiempo suficiente, pensó, podría despedirse de todo el mundo, dejar la casa de sus padres al cuidado de alguna corredora de propiedades que la vendiera a un buen precio, dejar todo en orden para irse otra vez. Pero antes tenía que hablar con Edward, se dijo, él se había portado bien con ella, había llegado a su vida en un momento difícil y en cierto modo la había hecho flotar en el mar de tristeza en el que estaba, no había conseguido sacarla de allí, pero al menos había hecho el intento y le había tomado aprecio. Edward era un buen hombre, inteligente, risueño, apuesto y era mago, cualquier mujer quisiera estar con él, menos ella, porque para ella el único hombre que importaba era uno que no podía tener nunca en la vida, suspiró con desanimó, pensando en que a esa hora tal vez Harry estaba en Howgarts, riendo y pidiéndole a Anny que se casara con ella, que trataría de hacerla feliz y que quería tener dos hijos… sintió una puntada en el corazón.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando entró en la casa y se apresuró a contestar, la voz de Edward, entusiasta y alegre la recibió del otro lado de la línea.

- Estaba pensando en que te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche – le dijo.

Sería una buena oportunidad para decirle sobre su inminente marcha, pensó – Me parece estupendo…

- De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las siete – le dijo alegremente y colgó sin más ceremonias.

Se quedó allí, con el teléfono aún en la mano, ¿cómo se lo tomaría?, Luna y Ginny le habían comentando que era obvio que Edward sentía algo por ella, pero estaba tan deprimida que no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora, con las cosas más claras, si analizaba los detalles que había tenido, y la forma en que la miraba…. Sintió una profunda pena, porque estaba segura de que lo haría sufrir, no era justo para él que pagar las culpas por sus decisiones, pero no tenía alternativa, debía irse de Londres, aunque eso significara lastimarlo. Pero era un hombre con un magnetismo y un carisma envidiable, seguramente no tardaría en olvidarla y encontraría a una mujer que lo quisiera como el se merecía.

Harry salió del castillo del colegio hacia los jardines y caminó largo rato hasta llegar al árbol que solía cobijarlos a él y sus dos mejores amigos cada vez que tenían horas libres entre clase y clase. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el tronco y cerró los ojos, era como volver atrás en el tiempo, podía sentir las palabrotas de Ron mientras trataba de estudiar para los TIMOS y los regaños de Hermione, entonces ya la amaba, aunque aún no se había dado cuenta, pero siempre tubo una conexión especial con aquella niña de pelo enmarañado y ojos expresivos. Ginny solía decirle, cuando eran novios, que Hermione era la única que tenía acceso a sus más profundos pensamientos, la única que sabía que estaba sintiendo, la que podía calmarlo cuando tenía ataques de ira y la única que era capaz de leerle la mente solo con verlo a los ojos. Y era cierto, ella siempre tuvo esa capacidad, pero sólo cuando Ginny se lo hizo ver, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, de que poco a poco se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y de que la amaría por el resto de su vida.

"Lo sabía Harry, él único que no se da cuenta de las cosas eres tú", le había dicho la pelirroja entonces cuando se lo confesó y cortó su relación con ella. "Era cuestión de tiempo, son el uno para el otro" fue lo que dijo Ron, y Luna lo secundó, sonriendo ampliamente. Todos lo sabían menos ellos mismos. Pero cuando se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos Hermione tuvo que irse fuera del país por un año luego de la graduación por el trabajo de sus padres, sin que pudiera decirle nada.

"Un año Harry, después de eso no volveremos a separarnos" le prometió cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto con un abrazo interminable. Fue la primera vez que la besó, aunque sólo fue un roce de labios, Hermione se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente, y entonces él lo supo, también lo amaba. Pero no dijo nada, ella volvería y entonces podría hacer las cosas bien, podría decirle cuanto la quería y la besaría sin reservas.

Y fue lo que hizo, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica, porque no hubo cena romántica ni ramos de rosas rojas de por medio y mucho menos un restaurante elegante. Solo ellos, abrazados en el aeropuerto, después de un año, separados y rodeados de desconocidos. Apenas la vio corrió y la alzó por los aires entre risas y llanto, entonces, sin ceremonias y con el impulso que le dio el amor que sentía la besó con pasión y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sin querer soltarla nunca más.

"Te amo Herms… y te amaré siempre" le susurró en el oído, ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó de vuelta "yo también te amo… y nunca más nos separaremos, te lo juro".

- Hola – dijo una voz a sus espaldas trayéndolo a la realidad -

Era Anny que lo había ido a buscar luego de que él le dijera que la esperaba en ese lugar. No sería una conversación fácil, pero estaba seguro de que lo comprendería, después de todo fue ella quien le dijo que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y que tomara la decisión que tomara la respetaría, pero al verla ahí, con una sonrisa y los ojos luminosos se sintió culpable, porque sabía que aunque fuera una mujer fuerte y estaba preparada para lo que fuera, en su interior tenía la esperanza de que él la hubiera ido a buscar porque había tomado la decisión de quedarse a su lado. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse una cucaracha, nunca debió haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, se sentía culpable y la paz que había experimentado momentos antes al pensar en el pasado y los recuerdos de sus promesas con Hermione se esfumó al ver la cara de Anny, esperanzada.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar – le dijo sentándose junto a él.

- No me molesta… en este lugar me siento tan bien que el tiempo parece volar entre recuerdos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, un silencio incómodo para ambos y se limitaron a contemplar el lago. Fue ella quien habló primero: - ¿Has hablado con ella?. – Harry asintió – Pareces mucho más tranquilo ahora… te dije que era una buena idea aclara de una vez las cosas con Hermione.

- Así es… ella, bueno… fue una conversación muy larga y…

- No es necesario que me des detalles Harry – le interrumpió – Eso es algo entre ustedes… con saber que ahora ya estás mejor es suficiente.

- Anny yo… vine porqué tengo algo importante que decirte….

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente – No quiero oírlo Harry… sé perfectamente a que has venido y créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello. Aunque tengo que confesarte que me había echo ilusiones cuanto te vi hace un rato en el castillo, pensé que venías por mí… - suspiró – pero al verte ahora, tan en paz y con ese brillo en los ojos sé que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado. – Harry frunció el ceño y ella rió – Yo nunca logré que esos maravillosos ojos que tienes brillaran de esa forma Harry… eso solo lo hace Hermione Granger.

- Lo siento…. En verdad me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti. Eres una mujer asombrosa – le dijo.

- Bueno, eso es muy gentil de tu parte…

- No estoy tratando de enmendarme Anny… lo que dijo es cierto. Eres inteligente, hermosa y una gran mujer… espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy feliz. Lamento no poder ser yo ese hombre, pero mi corazón dejó de pertenecerme desde que tenía once años…

- Eso es toda una vida Harry…

- Mi vida es de Hermione… - le confesó – siempre fue así y siempre lo será. Lo siento… no debería estar diciéndote esto precisamente a ti…

- Es cierto… deberías estárselo diciendo a ella – le dijo poniéndose de pie – Vete de una vez Harry…

- Gracias – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios y luego un fuerte abrazo.

Y eso bastó para que el mundo de Hermione terminara de desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Había sido un error desde el momento en que lo pensó, pero después de tener todo listo para su inminente marcha y con la mente ya más desocupada de esas preocupaciones, las palabras de Ron acudieron a su mente y se repitieron una y otra vez y ella no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. Y quería verlo, aunque fuera a la distancia y sin decirle adiós, pero necesitaba verlo por última vez, aunque eso significara presenciar lo escena que estaba viendo en ese momento. Harry había tomado una decisión, se dijo, y era la correcta. Pero convencerse de eso no lo hacía menos doloroso, porque en lo más profundo de su ser aún tenía la esperanza de que él la amara y que fuera por ella. Ahora, viendo como besaba y abrazaba a Anny estaba claro que era una ilusión y que le estaba destrozando el alma.

Se volvió lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente, pero antes de que diera un solo paso una mano tomó su brazo y le impidió alejarse de allí. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo y Harry sonrió, Anny le había dicho que ella estaba allí, que había visto el beso… sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando la vio, dispuesta a marcharse, con la imagen de él besando a otra mujer. Pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, no la dejaría que desapareciera de su vida otra vez, había pasado tres años sin ella a su lado y no estaba dispuesto a pasar un solo día más sin ella.

- Herms… tenemos que hablar.

- Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos Harry…

- Aún hay algo que debo decirte. Algo importante que no tuve el valor de confesarte anoche. – Entonces ella levantó la vista, confundida – Cuando te fuiste anoche…

- Por favor Harry, ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya hablamos…

- Te amo – le interrumpió de pronto.

Y de pronto todo se volvió más confuso. ¿Le había dicho que la amaba?. - ¿Qué… qué dijiste?.

- Que te amo Hermione…. Te amo ahora, te amé ayer y te amaré el resto de mi vida. – al ver que seguía sin creer en sus palabras le tomó las manos – Herms… yo te amo.

- Pero yo…. Yo te vi…. Te vi con Anny.

- Era una despedida… la quiero mucho, pero con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo.

- Pero…

- Te prometí que sería feliz Herms, pero es una promesa que no voy a cumplir si no estas conmigo Hermy.

Hola… había pensado en dejarlo solo hasta cuando Hermione los ve besándose, pero luego me dije que sería muy cruel de mi parte volver a dejarlos así… por eso decidí terminarlo de un modo más "feliz"…. Ahora solo faltan un capítulo más epilogo y esta historia llegara a su fin………espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y nos vemos espero este fin de semana…. Besos a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y prometo contestarlos todos este fin de semana….. muchos besos y un poquito de paciencia…..


	13. Un final feliz

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella inolvidable tarde en los jardines de Howgarts, cerca del lago y como testigo al árbol que siempre los cobijó con su sombra en su época de adolescentes y sus amigos, que luego les confesaron que presenciaron toda la

Capítulo 13: Un final feliz….

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella inolvidable tarde en los jardines de Howgarts, cerca del lago y como testigo al árbol que siempre los cobijó con su sombra en su época de adolescentes y sus amigos, que luego les confesaron que presenciaron toda la escena, donde se habían reconciliado, dicho cuanto de amaban y que estarían juntos por siempre.

Harry aún no podía creer que después de tantas tristezas y dolor por fin estuviera al lado de la única mujer que había amado toda la visa, y que frente a familiares y amigos cercanos estaban uniendo sus vidas para siempre. Y esta vez nadie podría interponerse entre ellos, había sido suficiente de llanto, rencores y orgullo, ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar de su amor, del futuro que empezaban a construir desde ese momento.

Hermione estaba hermosa, con un simple y elegante vestido blanco y el cabello sujeto y adornado con margaritas se veía como una diosa antigua, hermosa y majestuosa y era suya, pensó, aquella mujer increíble le pertenecía por completo, ante los ojos de todo el mundo desde aquel día sería la señora Potter y él no podía estar más orgulloso de ello.

Pensó en los años que habían pasado separados, en todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar ambos por una mentira, por el orgullo, habían sido años negros, fríos… pero era pasado, uno que ni siquiera valía la pena recordar ahora. Lo que importaba era el presente con ella y el futuro que les esperaba juntos, como siempre había sido y como sería para toda la vida.

Hermione le sonrió a su ahora flamante marido y no puso ni quiso evitar que las lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas, era feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo haber sido. Era la esposa de Harry, su mujer, su compañera, le daría hijos y envejecerían juntos. La vida que siempre soñó y que hasta hace poco sólo había sido una ilusión rota, ahora se erguía ante ella en todo su esplendor. Ya no había más tristezas, nunca más dejaría que la envidia y el rencor de otras personas la separaran del hombre que estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con ternura y limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas. Había sufrido lo insufrible por culpa de ello y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo nunca más. Amaba a Harry, tanto que era difícil hasta respirar, y cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada caricia que recibía de él era una bendición, un maravilloso milagro que la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio, pensó, el corazón no le cabía en el pecho de la emoción y pensó que era un sentimiento tan grande que nunca más lo sentiría, pero se había equivocado, porque ahora, en ese momento y mientras le deslizaba la dorada argolla por su dedo anular pensó que la sensación era mil veces mayor.

Estaban casados por fin, y de ahora en adelante comenzarían a disfrutar plenamente de todo el amor que se tenían.

- En hora buena… - los felicitó Ron estrechándolos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo – Me siento tan feliz por ustedes… creo que hasta voy a llorar.

- Es un espectáculo que me encantaría ver – murmuró Draco detrás de él. Luego se adelantó para felicitar a los novios – Después de todo lo que pasé por culpa de ustedes y en vista y considerando que aplacé mi luna de miel, otra vez, por culpa de su matrimonio categoría Express, pido ser el padrino de su primer hijo.

- Olvídalo hurón – saltó Ron – ese bebé ya tiene su padrino… y no serás tú sino el tio guapo y galante que tienes frente a ti.

- Vaya… no pensé que tuvieras complejo de espejo – se buró Draco, luego miró a los novios nuevamente – Ya lo saben… me pido el primero. Me lo deben. – y se alejó, Ron fue tras él y siguieron discutiendo mientras salían de la iglesia, ante las miradas curiosas de los invitados.

- Esos amigos tuyos son un poco extraños - comentó la madre de Hermione, le sonrió a su hija y la abrazó con cariño. – Espero que seas muy feliz cariño.

- Lo seré – dijo viendo de reojo a su marido, que era abrazado efusivamente por los señores Weasley.

Ya en la fiesta, que por unanimidad de votos fue en La Madriguera, todos observaban a los recién casados bailar en vals en medio de la pista de baile. Luna y Ginny suspiraban mientras que Ron asaltaba la mesa del banquete.

Cuando terminaron de bailar comenzó una canción más movida y los gemelos fueron los primeros en saltar a la pista de baile.

Hermione se acercó a sus amigas, que le sonreían felices. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Luna.

- A punto de explotar de pura dicha – contestó. Sus amigas rieron.

- Yo me sentí igual cuando me casé con el hombre aquel – dijo Ginny señalando a su marido, que ahora volvía a discutir con Ron por un trozo de pastel, la pelirroja suspiró. – Disculpen, iré a separar a las bestias…

Luna sonrió – Me siento tan feliz por ti Herms… por fin, después de tantos sufrimientos por fin las cosas son como tienen que ser.

- Los invitados están reclamando que tu novio los dejará sin pastel… - comentó Harry llegando donde ellas y pasando los brazos por la cintura de su esposa. – Será mejor que vayas y le cierres la boca.

Luna lo miró con esa expresión soñadora tan típica en ella y luego se fue hasta donde su novio, que pese a los intentos de su hermana, seguía de cabeza en la mesa de banquetes. Harry rió y de un rápido movimiento hizo que Hermione quedara de frente a él, pero sin romper el abrazo.

- Te amo – le susurró y la besó con tanta ternura que tubo ganas de llorar de pura emoción - ¡no puedo creer que ya estés casada conmigo!... después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas…

- Eso ya es pasado amor – le interrumpió y volvió a besarlo – ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en este maravilloso momento y en el futuro que nos espera… juntos.

- Siempre juntos – dijo. Luego levantó la mirada y sonrió – Creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo a solas un momento… iré a ver que Luna no mate a Ron… te amo.

Le dio otro beso y se alejó, dejándola confundida. – Estás preciosa… - murmuró entonces una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Hermione se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Edward, que estaba frente a ella, envuelto en un elegante esmoquin negro y su irresistible sonrisa. – Quería felicitarte… me alegra mucho que seas tan feliz Hermione.

Ella le sonrió y se adelantó un paso para darle un abrazo. Edward, aunque lo conocía hace poco tiempo, se había convertido en una persona importante para él y le había tomado cariño. Hablar con él y decirle que Harry y ella retomaron su relación, que se amaban y que iban a casarse no resultó fácil, no después de que él le confesara que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería ser algo en su vida, algo más que un buen amigo… le había roto el corazón, lo sabía, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas sanaran y encontrara a una mujer tan maravillosa como él, que lo quisiera y que estuviera dispuesta a entregarle su corazón.

Fue una sorpresa que esa mujer resultara ser Anny. Se habían conocido ese fatídico día en el bar, cuando apareció Cho… y desde que ambos supieron que ella y Harry estaban juntos de nuevo, se refugiaron el uno en el otro y había nacido el amor entre ellos. Harry estaba feliz, después de todo Edward era un tipo estupendo y después del daño que él le había hecho a Anny lo menos que esperaba era que encontrara a un buen hombre que la amara. Y Anny estaba feliz, porque Edward era todo lo que había soñado siempre.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y la mayoría de los invitados ya se había ido Harry y Hermione decidieron que era hora de marcharse al hotel donde Ginny y Draco les habían reservado una suite como regalo de bodas. El hotel era precioso, y desde el balcón Hermione apreció la hermosa vista del océano, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, era sin duda un paisaje y sensación maravillosa y agradeció en silencio el buen gusto de sus amigos al escoger ese hotel.

Los brazos de Harry la sorprendieron al pasar por su cintura, era el final perfecto para un día perfecto. Ella y su marido, abrazados y observando el paisaje.

- Te amo tanto – susurró entoces Harry en su oído. Un susurró cargado de pasión y deseo que la hizo estremecer - ¿tienes frío? – le preguntó al notarlo.

Hermione negó – No… creo que son los nervios – admitió recargando la cabeza en su pecho, Harry rió – No te burles Harry… hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos y bueno… yo… no se si….

- Voy a hacerte una confesión – le dijo en voz baja – desde que te fuiste aquella vez… yo, yo no he estado con ninguna mujer.

La declaración abierta y sincera de su marido la hizo volverse, sorprendida. - ¿Qué cosa?... yo pensé que…

- Es solo que… pensaba que, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, yo… estaría siéndote infiel – le dijo y le acarició la mejilla, luego la besó – te amo tanto… que no soy capaz de estar con ninguna otra mujer Herms… eres la única con la que quiero estar.

- Te amo tanto Harry… - susurró.

Estuvieron largos minutos abrazados y diciéndose palabras dulces.

Hermione reprimió las lágrimas, que amenazaron con salir una vez más aquel día lleno de emociones, pero se contuvo. Ya había llorado suficiente, era hora de ser feliz, y Harry la había hecho más feliz, si eso era posible, diciéndole aquello. No se había acostado con nadie aparte de ella!. Era un hombre maravilloso y se preguntó, como muchas otras veces, que hizo para merecer que la amara de esa manera.

Harry había pensado que sería difícil confesarle aquel secreto, pero en realidad resultó tremendamente fácil. Oportunidades no le faltaron para estar con alguna mujer, había tenido citas esporádicas y con Anny una relación seria, pero no había podido estar con nadie, no desde que Hermione estuviera entre sus brazos, había sido su primera mujer y siempre supo que sería la única. No se avergonzaba en lo absoluto y ahora que por fin su sueño de casarse con ella se había cumplido se sentía muy orgulloso de su decisión. Si no era con Hermione no quería estar con nadie más en su cama. Pero ¿ella habría tomado la misma decisión? ¿había estado con otro hombre?, era una duda que lo carcomía ¿Edward quizás…

- No Harry… yo tampoco pude estar con nadie más…. – le dijo ella entonces mirándolo a los ojos, leyendo sus pensamientos – Fuiste el primero y serás el último hombre en mi vida.

Y después de esa confesión no se necesitaron más palabras. Con gestos, caricias, besos… se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban. Que a pesar de los años separados, del dolor, las tristezas, su amor seguía intacto. Aquella noche, en la suite de aquel hotel volvieron a ser uno, como siempre lo habían sido. Desde aquel primer encuentro en el expreso de Howgarts, donde una Hermione de once años vio por primera vez al niño que con el tiempo le robaría el corazón para no devolvérselo nunca. Donde Harry, asombrado por el mundo nuevo al que pertenecía, había encontrado a sus mejores amigos y entre ellos a la mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida.

Notas:

Hola a todas y todos…. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de subir el cap.

Terminado al fin… pero falta el epilogo, el cual ESPERO tenerlo listo este sábado y subirlo... y con eso este fic llega a su fin... colorín colorado este cuento de ha acabado 

Espero que les guste y que logre sacarles una sonrisa… como ven, se casaron... tuvieron su loca noche de pasión ejem ejem... de bodas y…. bueno… lo que viene…. No lo diré… se aguantan hasta que suba el epílogo!

Cuídense mucho…. Sé que es un cap cortito…. Pero como dicen "de lo bueno poco" o no?

Besos….los quiero mucho y una vez MUCHAS gracias por el apoyo!!


	14. Epílogo

Epilogo: El fruto de nuestro amor

Epilogo: El fruto de nuestro amor

POV Herms

No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento en este momento. Son tantas emociones y sentimientos los que envuelven mi alma y mi corazón que enumerarlos y describirlos tomaría una vida entera. Pero son reales, pienso, feliz y completa, los siento desbordarme por todas partes, cada poro de mi cuerpo se estremece y los libera todos a la vez, sin orden y tiempo, al mismo tiempo, revueltos, uno tras otro y todos al mismo tiempo. Es una sensación tan maravillosa, placentera y embriagante que tengo la necesidad de sentarme, porque las piernas no son capaces de sostener tanta felicidad sobre ellas.

Y todo por unas simples palabras. Palabras que soñé desde que era una niña y me sumergía en los libros para escapar de una realidad que sentía que no era la mía, de un mundo al que sabía, no pertenecía. Pero ahora era feliz, estaba en mi mundo, sin necesidad de libros, y sostenía la mano de la única persona que ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir así. Y es mío, pienso, es mío para siempre.

Camino con piernas de gelatina y él me sostiene fuertemente del brazo. Me conoce tan bien que sabe que en cualquier momento voy a desplomarme si no me sostengo de algo. Y sonríe, porque sabe que todo esto me pasa por su causa, porque si no fuera porque estamos aquí, en este día, no sería así. Lo siento apretar más su mano en mi cintura y me mira con sus profundos ojos verdes, brillantes y pícaros, y asiento lentamente. Me pregunta con la mirada si estoy bien, ¿Qué puedo decirle?, las palabras no me salen, pero estoy bien, estoy más viva que nunca y más feliz de lo que podría estar cualquier persona en el mundo, porque al fin, después de tanta espera, lágrimas… Harry y yo somos marido y mujer, juntos… "hasta que la muerte nos separe", dice el juez, y me río al recordarlo, porque ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, porque estaremos juntos.. incluso más allá de la muerte.

POV Harry

La sujeto con fuerza, sé que en cualquier momento va a desplomarse, está hermosa con ese vestido blanco y el pelo sujeto por unas margaritas. Por fin, después de tanta espera al fin nos hemos casado, y se siente bien, pienso, es tanta la felicidad que no me cabe en el cuerpo, por fin Hermione es mía para siempre… mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante y mi compañera por el resto de mi vida… e incluso después de eso. La amo, como nunca pensé amar a nadie en esta vida. Ella me mira y asiente, me dice, sin palabras, que se encuentra bien, sonrió. Típico de nosotros, nos comunicamos sin palabras, debió ver en mi semblante mi preocupación al verla tan débil, y ella respondió enseguida, para tranquilizarme. Está un poco pálida, pero se ve radiante, creo que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento. Todo esto es maravilloso, estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, la mujer perfecta para mi. Mi mejor amiga, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida.

Nuestros amigos se acercan a felicitarnos, Draco abraza efusivamente a mi esposa, y río interiormente, si en mi primer curso en Howgarts me hubieran dicho que Draco MAlfoy terminaría siendo el padrino de mi boda no lo hubiera creído jamás, pero así era, después de una ardua pelea con Ron, claro, Draco terminó siendo el elegido… y estaba feliz por eso. Luna está hablando sobre algo que no alcanzo a oír bien, pero debe ser divertido porque Ron está rojo (más que su cabello) a causa de la risa. Y Hermione me mira a mi, y yo a ella y nos besamos, como muchas veces aquel día, para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos.

- ¿Estás contenta? – le pregunto.

- Mucho… - me responde son una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que será el momento para darles la noticia?.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, Ginny está en un extremo del salón, bailando con Draco una canción romántica, Luna un poco más en el centro de la pista intenta hacer lo mismo con Ron, pero este la pisa a cada instante, lo que causa que los gemelos se burlen de su hermano pequeño.

- Mejor más tarde. Ahora todos parecen estar en otro mundo. – me dice.

Yo asiento y la tomo de la mano para conducirla a la pista y comenzamos a bailar.

La melodía me recuerda a una nana que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, pienso, recuesto mi cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Harry y sonrío. Todo es perfecto en este día. Es el matrimonio que siempre soñé, rodeada de mis seres más queridos, mis amigos, mi familia.

_Mi familia… _ambos nos miramos a los ojos y parece que otra vez nos estamos comunicando y pensando lo mismo, porque los dos, al mismo tiempo, ponemos la mano en mi vientre y Harry sonríe… y yo sonrió…

- En ocho meses tú y yo comenzaremos una nueva aventura – susurra con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- La mejor de todas…

"Porque en ocho meses llegará al mundo el fruto de _nuestro amor…"_

Fin

Nota:

PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Se que merezco todas las pifias y tomatazos por no subir el epilogo sino hasta ahora…

Pero es que la inspiración no llegaba…..

Espero que les guste el final… no es muy largo pero como se dice en mi país "de lo bueno… poco"…

Muchos besitos y abrazos para todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin…………..

Cuidense mucho y espero que nos veamos en otro fic!!


End file.
